


A-Lister

by Jwriter_77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany is very grey, F/M, Gen, Jon's a beast, M/M, Modern Westeros, Rated 18 SNLP, Sex Dreams, Sex Tapes, Threesomes, and very ambitious, author loves her flawed characters, because yeah, designer!Jon, fits the story better, model Dany, oh and Viserys is a girl, plot if you look really hard, rich playboy Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter_77/pseuds/Jwriter_77
Summary: Because ambition, a pretty face and fucking (*with) the right people, will get you far.<{>Daenerys Targaryen tries to make it big as a supermodel in Westeros by all means necessary. And Jon Snow is just trying to make his mother proud and not get attached to the beautiful woman wearing his lingerie designs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so beware, mistakes ahead.

_Daenerys closed her eyes as she felt him part her legs, and slide into her. Her arms tightened around him as her hips came up to meet him, pulling him deeper inside of her. She cried out as Jon started to move._  
_Thrusting into her again and again, until he filled her completely._  
_  
"Faster, please" Daenerys panted still meeting his thrusts. Even though her eyes were closed she knew he was smirking. Jon didn't waste any time and started going faster._  
_  
His groans, her moans and Bryson Tiller in the background was all you could hear. Jon cupped her breasts and started playing with them while still thrusting into her._  
_  
Daenerys’ entire body tightened around him as she climaxed yet again.  
_  
 _  
"FUCK DANY!!" Jon growled flooding and filling her. He thrusted into her a few more times before flipping them over. Daenerys was now on top, and he was still inside of her._  
_  
"Ride me" He said._  
_  
What? Was he not tired? They had just gone 3 rounds and he still wanted more?_  
_  
Sensing her hesitation, Jon took matters into his own hands. He placed his hands on Daenerys’ hips and started moving her up and down his dick._  
_  
"Mmmmmm fuck yes Jon, more.” Daenerys moaned._  
_  
This encouraged him to move faster and Daenerys also started to rock her hips trying to meet his thrusts. Seven heavens! Sex had never felt this good!_  
_  
She felt her stomach tighten again and she could feel her 4th orgasm of the night coming. Jon flipped them over once more and looked Daenerys in the eye._  
_  
"Let go baby" he whispered sensually in that gruff voice of his and-_

***BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Fuck!" Daenerys groaned "Not again!" 

She had been having these "dreams" which were in fact memories for the past three weeks. But this one was the most explicit one yet. Her skin was tingling and she could still feel Jon' lips on her and for whatever reason it made her smile. 

Now, the Targaryen wasn't in love with Jon Snow or anything, but he had been haunting her dreams and mind ever since that faithful night and morning 3 weeks ago. 

She had met Jon at a party she attended with her sister, Viserya and her 'boyfriend', Renly. The term boyfriend was used very loosely. The two had dated for a couple of weeks on and off till Renly suggested they become exclusive because "he really liked her and wanted to see where this would take them" in other words "if I have a girlfriend people won't think I'm gay, so be my girlfriend." You see, Renly Baratheon was gay, gayer than gay actually, but he was also a big shot actor in Westeros and he didn't want to risk his career by coming out. Not a lot of people knew about his sexuality, he hadn't even told Daenerys. But after spending time with him it became pretty obvious. He wouldn't even touch Daenerys! And as Daenerys' sister Viserya, always said, "any guy that wouldn't want Daenerys was either blind or gay."

Daenerys had agreed to date him because well, she needed a famous boyfriend to help launch her modeling career. Their relationship was a win-win situation, Daenerys used Renly to gain fame and he used her as his beard. But lately rumors questioning his sexuality had escalated causing Renly to very touchy touchy and kissy kissy to prove a point. 

At the party, Viserya and Renly and left Daenerys alone and that's when she met Jon Snow. Their meeting was brief but left had Daenerys on a high she'd never experienced before. So naturally, the Targaryen had spent the rest of the night seducing the gorgeous man and the two had fucked in the ladies bathroom.

After their little bathroom shenanigans, Daenerys had gone back to the party and tried her hardest to act like she wasn't just fucked thoroughly. Fucked properly, fucked like a dog in heat. Her acting must have been world class because no one suspected or noticed a thing, not even her wobbly walk. After the party there was an after-party party, it was a Hollywood thing, and she and Jon had met up to have their own party in a hotel room upstairs. An orgasmic and very satisfying party which ended the following morning. 

The two hadn't spoken since and Daenerys didn't know how to feel about that. She knew one night stands were supposed to be only one night, but if the sex was that amazing there had to be an exception. 

Slowly getting up, Daenerys unplugged her phone from the charger and opened the bible, aka Twitter, to start off her day. She saw her 'Margaery' was trending worldwide and rolled her eyes. One of her nude photos probably "leaked" again. 

Speaking of, after she showered, Daenerys needed to ask Margaery if she could do lunch. Daenerys needed to be seen with an a-lister before she sent in her modeling portfolio to a few places. Renly was shooting for his new movie so she couldn't ask him. But she'd have to ask him to post a selfie of them on his Instagram, he had a large following and an even larger fanbase. 

After a quick shower, Daenerys dialed Margaery's number and Margaery answered almost immediately. 

"Guess what? Guess! Guess! Guess!" Well someone was excited. 

"Erm what? Victoria's Secret called you up and asked you to walk for them?" Daenerys teased but with a hint of bitterness because that's something that could actually happen. Margaery had everyone calling her, from Dior to Versace to Lannister. And Daenerys was a little jealous... Okay more than a little. 

Margaery Tyrell was Daenerys’ best friend. And they were as close as best friends go in Westeros. She was born rich and famous and Daenerys had met her by chance actually. Margaery was also a model and she wasn't that great. Okay, that was Daenerys’ jealousy talking again. Margaery was actually one of the hardest working people Daenerys knew, a close second to Daenerys actually. But while Margaery was signed with ELITE MODELS WORLDWIDE, Daenerys didn't even have an agency. She was managed by her mother best friend, Shae. And Daenerys loved Shae, she really did. But nobody wanted to hire a model without an agency behind her and an unknown manager. Daenerys had been to every huge and small modeling agency in King's Landing and Dorne but none of them wanted her, so getting gigs was very hard. 

That's why she had Renly and Margaery, they were her way in. She was already known as Renly's girlfriend and Margaery's best friend and that sometimes helped her. But Daenerys couldn't wait till she was her own person. Instead of being Daenerys the best friend or Daenerys the girlfriend, she would be Daenerys the supermodel, Daenerys the A-lister and Daenerys the- 

"Dany? Are you there? God you do this all the time" 

Shit! "Oh, Marg I'm sorry, I was just imagining you walking their runway! You would rock it!" Daenerys said with fake laugh. 

"I love you" Margaery laughed "But no it's not Victoria's Secret, not yet anyway, it's Este Lauder! They want me to be the face of their new ad campaign! Isnt' that amazing?!" 

Daenerys suddenly felt dizzy and sat down on the bed. So that's why Margaery was trending on Twitter.

"Dany? Daenerys? Are you still there?" 

"Um yeah, Margaery that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you- Oh, Shae is calling me but we have to celebrate call me later yeah?" And Daenerys dropped the phone before Margaery could answer. 

The face of Este Lauder? THE FACE OF ESTE LAUDER?!! Daenerys been dreaming about that since she was 5 years old! Margaery knew that!! It was DAENERYS' DREAM! They spoke about it just last week! Margaery stole HER DREAM! Daenerys grabbed the closet pillow and started sobbing.

Thankfully it was Sunday so she didn't have to go anywhere, not that it mattered because even on a weekday she still didn't have anything to do or anywhere to go. Joys of being an unwanted, unemployed model. 

And that's how the Targaryen spent her Sunday. Crying, stuffing her face and watching slash horror movies. She even made a "Fuck Margaery Tyrell" account on Twitter, with 17 followers and counting. 

This wasn't how she had envisioned her life would turn out! She was supposed to be a supermodel, date hot guys like Jon Snow and be adored by millions. But instead she was in a relationship with a gay guy, she hated her best friend, she was a model without an agency and she was having sex dreams about a guy that would never be hers. 

__**I can do it big  
I can do it long  
I can do whenever or however you want **

It was Daenerys phone, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so she let it ring. But the person was persistent because they kept calling so Daenerys decided to answer it. 

"What?!" She practically yelled. 

"Yikes, is that how you speak to the woman who just got you a meeting with people from Intimacy?" It was Shae. Daenerys should have known, Shae was the only person that would call her this late and this many times. 

Wait- what did she just say? 

"What did you just say?" Daenerys asked getting up. 

"Yes, you heard me! We have a meeting with people from Intimacy tomorrow at 10am. So I need you asleep now because I need you all fresh and well rested for tomorrow!" She said. 

"This isn't a joke right? Because if it is, is it's not funny Shae" 

"When have I ever been a jokester Daenerys?" She asked. 

Oh my God she was serious! Daenerys really did have a meeting with Intimacy! 

"Now go sleep, I'll fetch you at 9:30 sharp, don't over dress. Simple jeans or leggings and a T-shirt will do. Night Daenerys" and Shae dropped the phone. 

Holy fuck! 

Daenerys had a meeting with Intimacy, _the fucking_ Intimacy, not some local clothing shop that paid her in oversized clothing, but with an actual brand. A huge brand even, Intimacy was a luxury lingerie company. They specialized in expensive, sexy, lacy nightwear and they were giving Victoria Secret a run for their money. It was under the multi-million dollar company Jabot... which was owned by- Jon Snow. The same Jon Snow that fucked her in a bathroom and again in an expensive hotel room. The same Jon Snow who had been haunting her dreams and mind for the past three weeks. The same Jon Snow that kept her underwear from that night... underwear from Intimacy. 

Holier fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I really am sorry if this is trash.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP**

What? How was it 8am already? Daenerys felt like she closed her eyes just 30 seconds ago! And where was her daily sex dream starring Jon! She needed her Jon sex dream! Maybe if she closed her eyes and went back to sleep just for a few more minutes it will come. 

Sitting up, Daenerys groaned because- seven hells, what the fuck was wrong with her? She needed help, professional help, but who was she fooling, she just needed Jon's dick again, she needed him in her, desperately.

_**I can do it big**_

****

****

_**I can do it long** _

_**I can do whenever or however you want** _

Daenerys picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Viserya.

"Baby Vee!" Daenerys exclaimed. The sisters hadn't spoken for over a week. Viserya was an up and coming actress and was currently shooting her first big Westeros movie so she was very busy.

"You won't believe who just walked past me!" Viserya yelled.

"Mhhhhh... who? Mr. Dreamy Jaime Lannister?" Daenerys joked. Jaime Lannister was Viserya's favorite actor. She would kill for him, but Daenerys didn't get the hype. She was more into broody, Northern millionaires who had dicks with superpowers and hair straight out of a Pantene commercial.

"No even better, ROSLIN FREY!"

"Holy R'hllor! I love her!" Daenerys said as she stripped down getting ready to shower.

"Yeah! She's visiting a friend on set! She's even more beautiful in person Dany! I mean its 8am! Who looks good at 8am?"

Daenerys could think of someone, but she didn't tell her sister that. Instead, Daenerys told Viserya she had a meeting to get to and needed to get ready. The sisters decided to have lunch later that day to talk more about Viserya's time on set and more about "Mr. Dreamy Jaime Lannister.”

After a quick shower Daenerys got dressed in black leggings and a crop top. She tied her hair into a messy bun and cleaned up around her shoebox apartment. Shae sent her a text saying today the Intimacy representatives just wanted to see her portfolio and meet her in person; so she was not required to try on any lingerie for them. Which was a relief because her body wasn't exactly lingerie ready.

She wondered if Jon would be there, it's his brand and company after all. The thought of him seeing her in lingerie caused Daenerys' face to flush and her body once again ached for his touch.

She shook her head and looked at the time, 9:04. She had enough time to make a quick snack before Shae got there. But her inner chef got the better of her and she ended up making a breakfast that didn't really fit into a "model like lifestyle". But Daenerys loved cooking; everyone that knew her knew that. If she wasn't a model, or trying to become one, she'd be a chef. Her mother owned a catering company and had taught Daenerys, Viserya and her older brother, Rhaegar a few tricks, but Daenerys was the only one that ever took it seriously.

Looking down at all the food she made, Daenerys realized she couldn't possibly eat it all on her own and she couldn't throw it out. She wasn't a huge fan of wasting food, or wasting anything really. So she called the one person she knew would never turn down food.

"Dany, babe hey"

"Renly, hey. Listen I did that thing again where I made too much food but can't finish it all. So I wa-"

"Say no more" he interrupted "I'll be right there" He said and dropped the call.

A minute later Daenerys’ doorbell rang and the door opened and closed seconds later. Shae, she always let herself in but only after ringing the doorbell. Daenerys gave herself a final look in the mirror and grabbed her bag.

"Morning Shae" She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Daenerys" Shae said kissing her cheek "You look lovely! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go" Daenerys answered.

She left Renly a little note directing him to the food and telling him not to mess up her kitchen. He knew where she kept the spare key so she didn't have to wait for him.

As they drove, Daenerys said a little prayer to herself. She had never been religious, but R’hllor she needed this! Intimacy was a huge brand! This would change everything for her! Open so many doors! She would finally be known, not as someone's girlfriend or best friend but as a model. And the thought made her smile.

"We're here" Shae announced.

Daenerys looked out the window and her heart started beating really fast. 

What if this was a joke? What if Jon just wanted to embarrass her? Or what if it was a mistake? Maybe they wanted another model, Daenys Lewvoski maybe? But someone messed up and they got Daenerys Targaryen instead? Maybe she wa-

"Relax, you'll be fine. You're a natural Daenerys. They'll love you" Shae assured and lead the way. 

Jabot was beautiful, the building was 52 stories tall and Shae told her it had 9 cafés, 4 gyms and 7 movie theaters. Jabot was the parent company of many different smaller companies. "Bold Beauty" was one of the 3 main ones. They made the most beautiful gowns and wedding dresses. Margaery owned a few and Rihanna had just worn one to the Grammys a few weeks ago. It was every ordinary girl's dream to get married in a Vera Wang or a Berta Bridal dress, but it was every millionaire's and celebrity's dream to get married in a "Bold Beauty" dress, they didn't come cheap.

Then there was "Beauty of Nature" Jabot’s cosmetics and beauty brand. They had products for everything, rashes, bad skin and also cruelty free make up. Their current face was Missandei Naath. She and Margaery were friends but Daenerys had only met her twice. Once at Margaery's house and the second time was three weeks ago at her boyfriend, DJ Grey's party. _The party._

And the last brand under Jabot was "Intimacy", the reason Daenerys was here. They didn't really have a face or a spokesperson for the brand but what Daenerys had noticed was that they took really skinny girls. Well no- they took models, models with Margaery's body type; not Daenerys' fuller and curvier one. So she was really nervous about how this was going to work out.

After waiting for some Mr. Tarly, they were ushered into a fancy looking office. Daenerys’ mouth almost dropped! It looked so extravagant, so picture perfect, she didn't even want to sit down because she was afraid she would ruin it. But Shae managed to sit her down.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Smith, Ms. Targaryen. I'm Samwell Tarly. The modeling director here at Jabot. Now we're just waiting on Mr. Snow, but don't fret he'll be here short- ahh and here he is" a chubby man with a kind smile said as Jon walked in. Jon looked delicious in a dark grey suit, and Daenerys swore he somehow looked even more attractive than he did 3 weeks ago.

"Okay, let's get started" Jon or Mr. Snow said. No greetings, nothing. Daenerys felt hurt but quickly shook the feeling away. She was being ridiculous; they had sex that's it. Hot, amazing sex- but Jon didn't owe her anything.

Samwell and Jon started looking through Daenerys' "not so impressive" portfolio and didn't say anything. The silence in the room was deafening and Daenerys could swear everyone heard her heart beating. Samwell she could read, he looked impressed with some of her pictures but Jon was blank the entire time. Daenerys turned to Shae and the older woman looked calm and unbothered by the silence.

Jon whispered something in Samwell's ear and Samwell nodded. Jon then took the files he came in with, and left without a sound. Samwell must have seen the worry and confusion on Daenerys' face after Jon's abrupt departure;

"He's a man of very few words. Now Ms. Targaryen, can I call you Daenerys?"

"Um... er sure."

"Okay, Daenerys. We like you, a lot and you can expect a call from us very soon." Samwell said standing up, Shae and Daenerys also stood and Shae wore a huge smile on her face.

"We'll be expecting your call then, thank you for meeting with us" Shae said, the smile not leaving her face. Samwell nodded and left the office.

"What does that mean? Do I have a chance? I mean you saw Jon-um Mr. Snow didn't really look interested! And 'expect a call from us?' You know what that usually me-"

"Daenerys! Relax! You have this, okay? Mr. Snow himself called me and asked to meet today. So, again relax. This was just standard procedure."

Daenerys nodded but her worries still remained. Her phone vibrated and it was a message from Viserya.

_**Sissy Bear:** have to take a rain check on today :( shooting started late. Luv ya!  <3 _

As Daenerys was about to text Viserya back, her phone vibrated again. Another text.

_**Unknown Number:** ditch your manager and meet me in the office right opposite you. - J.S_

"What's wrong Dany?" Shae asked with a worried face.

"Um, nothing. That was Viserya, she wants to meet for lunch and the cafe just so happens to be in this building" Daenerys lied.

"Oh, of course. Tell her I said hey okay? And don't worry, you got this!" Shae kissed Daenerys' cheek and walked towards an elevator. She entered it and sent Daenerys a small wave.

Turning around, Daenerys re-read the text. It was undoubtedly from Jon right? Who else had the initials J.S? Okay, a lot of people, but Daenerys had a feeling this was from him.

She placed the phone back into her bag and walked towards the office opposite her.

"Well, there goes nothing" She said to herself.

"Lock the door" Daenerys heard as soon as she entered the office. Jon’s voice sounded sexy and powerful, complimenting his look perfectly. Her face flushed as she turned back to lock the door. The office was empty except for the desk between them and a chair next to Daenerys.

"Why did you call me in here Mr. Snow?" Daenerys asked trying to sound unaffected by him. But she must have failed because Jon just smirked.

"Why do you think I called you here, Ms. Targaryen?" He asked almost mockingly, still smirking. That smirk did things to Daenerys; Jon’s mere presence did things to Daenerys.

And as she stood there she was suddenly reminded of a dream she had last week where Jon fucked her on a table and the thought caused her pale face to redden.

"I want to fuck you Daenerys; I want to fuck you on top of this desk." Jon stated bluntly and walking towards Daenerys.

"I've been thinking about your body" He continued. "Thinking about how amazing it felt to be balls deep inside you. Thinking about how you looked at me. The sound of your moans. The scent of your skin. Everything love," Daenerys’ eyes widened and for the first time in her life, she was lost for words. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"But first, on your knees" Jon demanded. And without thinking about it Daenerys’ body obeyed.

"Good girl" He smiled. “Now unbuckle my belt."

Daenerys tried to unbuckle his belt and fumbled a few times because of nerves but Jon wasn't annoyed, he simply smiled. She then took off his pants and grabbed his cock over his briefs. The Targaryen had only given Renly handjobs and to her dismay and embarrassment he hadn't enjoyed them. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Jon, she went at a steady pace. Knowing that guys hated it when you went too slowly or when you rushed it, well according to sexguyslove.com anyway.

"Enough teasing love, I'm dying here" Jon groaned.

Daenerys removed his briefs and licked her lips at the sight of him all thick and hard for her. She started palming him and Jon swore loudly. She rubbed his tip with her thumb and started massaging his balls. She knew she was doing something right because Jon’s eyes were closed and he looked to be enjoying himself.

Deciding to take things a step further, Daenerys’ licked around his shaft causing Jon to emit a loud hiss. Afraid she had done something wrong, Daenerys stopped.

"Gods Daenerys I swear if you don't carrying on I will flip you over and my hands will meet your ass till it's red and you won't be able to sit for a day" Jon growled. Daenerys whimpered and felt herself getting turned on at the thought of him spanking her. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

She took his entire impressive length into her mouth and Jon grabbed her head and started fucking her mouth, hard. It was uncomfortable and a bit painful but the sounds of pleasure Jon released made it worth it. As he was about to climax Jon removed himself from Daenerys’ mouth and came all over his hand.

"FUCKKKKK!!" He shouted as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Jon pulled her up and slammed his lips on hers. His hand rested on her stomach before he started going lower. And when he made contact with her slick cunt through her lacy underwear, she moaned into his mouth. Daenerys was pretty sure people could hear them and knew what they were doing and that soaked her panties more.

Jon inserted a finger inside of Daenerys, and then two. He sucked and nibbled on her neck and Daenerys thanked the heavens he was holding her because her knees couldn't hold her up anymore. Her whole body felt like heaven and she groaned when a loud knock came on the door interrupting them.

"Jon, it's Stannis, he's been waiting for 20 minutes and he's threatening to leave. So maybe you could commence your um _activities_ after the meeting" A voice said behind the door, Samwell Daenerys guessed. And she was willing to bet her right arm the fucker was smirking right now.

"Fuck!” Jon swore. “Stall him for 3 minutes, I'll be right there!" He said pulling up his pants and fixing himself up.

Daenerys on the other hand wanted to punch someone! Whether it was Samwell, Jon or that Stannis guy, she didn’t care. How dare they take her orgasm away from her! She was so close dammit!

Jon lifted her chin and sweetly kissed her on the lips before saying;

"We're not done yet love, stay wet for me" He smirked. And with a final peck on the lips he left.

But Daenerys wanted to cry! Her whole body was aching for his touch and he just left her. Before embarrassing herself further, she grabbed her things and headed to the nearest elevator. Luckily it was empty, save an old friendly looking lady.

Daenerys smiled at the lady and entered the elevator. The doors shut and Daenerys felt the old lady’s eyes on her. 

“I’m sorry for staring dear, it’s just- you remind me of myself when I was your age. Visiting my husband here in this office and coming back with love bites" She laughed when Daenerys turned to her.

Lovebites? What was this old la- Oh shit the asshole gave her hickeys!

"Um… I-" Daenerys started.

"No need to explain, I understand" The lady said winking at Daenerys. The elevator stopped and Daenerys almost ran out of there. She awkwardly let her hair fall so she could cover the hickeys and hailed a cab.

When she finally got one, Daenerys received a text from Margaery saying she was at their usual café with their other friend Sansa, and Daenerys could join them if she wanted to. And of course Daenerys wanted to! Sansa and Margaery were two of the biggest stars in young Westeros! Maybe if Daenerys was lucky she could get a selfie of the three of them for her Instagram.

_**Dany:** okay, I'll be right there_

Margaery replied a few seconds later.

_**Margaery:** Yay!! paps ouside though, so be careful_

Daenerys rolled her eyes at this, the paparazzi didn't care about her, and they never did. Even when they posted pictures of her and Margaery they sometimes cropped Daenerys out. 

When the café was in sight, Daenerys could see the paparazzi were indeed camped outside. But when Daenerys got out the cab and walked inside, not a single click was heard and that annoyed her, a lot. She spotted Sansa and Margaery in one of the booths and walked to them. 

Putting on her best smile, Daenerys hugged her two friends and a waitress came to take her order.

"Just iced tea please" She said politely.

"Oh my god, did you see what Roslin Frey posted on Instagram?" Margaery asked her eyes not leaving her phone.

"That selfie? Obviously Photoshop! How dumb does she think we are? I've seen her without makeup and she does not look like that!" Sansa added.

"Yeah, she was visiting a friend on set today and my sister saw her, she said she was nothing special!" Daenerys lied. She didn't know what possessed her to say that but it seemed to please Margaery and Sansa. She smelled a selfie coming.

"Okay but did you see the way she was all over Jon at Grey's party? Like, does she have no respect for herself?" Margaery asked as she finally put her phone down.

"She actually thinks she has a shot with him!" Sansa said laughing "Don't worry Marg, you totally have a better chance. You and Jon would look epic together, right Dany?" Sansa asked catching Daenerys completely off guard.

"Yeah, totally! Hashtag Jonaery all the way.” Margaery and Sansa laughed and started talking about a picture Mycella Baratheon had posted and Daenerys pretended to care.

So, back up. Roslin Frey had something for Jon? The Roslin Frey had a crush on Jon? And Margaery too? Is this why Margaery was annoyed the night of the party? She wanted to get with Jon but he wasn’t interested? So a beautiful A-list actress and a supermodel both had crushes on Jon yet it was Daenerys he fucked that night and early morning. And it was Daenerys he almost fucked 20 minutes ago. Daenerys, an unknown wanna-be model. That made the Targaryen smile.

After lunch the girls made their way out the café and the paparazzi started following them and ‘them’ means Margaery and Sansa. Normally Daenerys would be annoyed by this but after what she just found out, she didn't give two shits! She was on cloud nine.

Sansa went to her car and a few followed her, the rest stayed with Margaery and by default, Daenerys, as they made their way to Margaery’s car.

"Margaery! Margaery! A picture please" One of them shouted.

"Looking beautiful Margaery" Another said, there were at least 7 of them just clicking away.

"Is it true Robb Stark dumped you because of your body odour?” One of them asked causing Daenerys to blush because she had started that rumour last night on her ‘Fuck Margaery Tyrell’ twitter account. She didn’t know it would spiral to this!

"Congrats on being the new face of Este Lauder Margaery" The one closest to the two girls shouted when Margaery ignored his fellow associate. He then stopped taking pictures of Margaery, looked at Daenerys and asked:

"Oh, are you famous too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany, my sweet sex starved baby, are you famous too? lol more Jon next chapter  
> Please tell me what you think, it really helps. I have chapter 3 and 4 already and positive feedback- or any feedback motives me to write and post sooner.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. This is unedited and English is hard


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, and well here I am delivering. Hope you like it, 
> 
> Unedited and yeah, English is hard

After Daenerys’ interesting lunch with Margaery and Sansa, the former drove her back to her apartment. She didn't get her selfie but the paparazzi pictures would be enough. Plus, she just found out her "best friend" and favorite actress both had a thing for the guy she was currently fucking. A stupid grin hadn't left her face since lunch.

But she was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep, maybe she’ll dream about Jon and they could finish off what they started in that office. Daenerys still couldn’t believe she was robbed off hot, amazing office sex, she was robbed of Jon’s cock pounding into her-

"Dany! You're back. Hey, how was your day babe" Daenerys heard when she entered her apartment.

"Renly? What are you doing here? I thought you left hours ago?"

"Yeah, I just got here. Um... we have a situation"

"What kind of situation Renly?" Daenerys asked slowly. She already knew the answer and she was not in the mood to stunt with him.

"Well, there may or may not be pictures of me getting too close to my trainer." 

"Again? What the hell Renly?"

"Babe, you know me, I'm a very physical person but the media read things the wrong way. I promise I only have eyes for you" Renly lied. 

But Daenerys also wasn't in the mood to fight him so she gave in.

"So what are we doing this time? Romantic stroll by the beach? Dinner at La Els? Twitter flirting? Cute Instagram posts? What?"

"Dinner tonight, I booked us a table at The Dragonpit. Your favorite restaurant" Renly replied with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at 8 sharp, will you call the paps or should I?" Daenerys sighed.

"I'll do it, you just show up. I'll take care of everything" He answered. "And Daenerys, thank you!" He didn't wait for her to reply before leaving.

Daenerys went straight to her room and threw herself on top of the bed. She still had a lot of time before her dinner date with Renly. She felt her phone vibrate but ignored it. It was probably Renly or Viserya and she wasn't in the mood to entertain either one. And before she knew it sleep came over her.

_Jon slid into her agonizingly slow, making sure she felt every inch of him. Her muscles tightened as she begged him to go deeper. He lifted his hands to the sides of her face, gently forcing Daenerys to look him in the eyes. His eyes, mirroring hers, were dark and filled with lust._

_His movements grew more urgent. He swelled inside Daenerys stretching her walls, the heat and friction of their bodies’ together building to heights Daenerys had never experienced before. The play of his muscles beneath her hands was beautiful. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, moving with him, their breaths mingling. His right hand found her left and he clasped it, pressing it into the bed, their fingers interlocked as their bodies entwined. This was the most sensual thing they had done. Daenerys could feel her orgasm coming and Jon started thrusting faster but as Daenerys was about to reach it he stopped and took himself out of her._

_"Jon! What the hell! I was-"_

_"Oh, I have other plans for us love.” He smirked. “Girls?" He called out._

_Plans? What plans was he talking about and girls? What was going on?_

_"We’re here" Daenerys heard a familiar voice sing._

_"And we’re ready, daddy" Came another._

_Wait Margaery? And Roslin Frey? And who was Roslin calling daddy? What the fuck was going on here? Why were they here? And most importantly why were they naked?_

_"Don't look so alarmed love, things are about to get interesting" Jon said as a naked Margaery and Roslin Frey join the couple in bed._

_Jon started kissing Roslin Frey and she spread her legs so he could do more. Margaery looked at Daenerys expectantly and Jon's mouth left Roslin Frey's and he cocked his head towards Margaery._

_"Kiss Margaery, Daenerys! Do it Daenerys! Kiss her! Dany! Dany-"_

"Dany! Dany!! Dammit Daenerys wake up!"

"I'm not gonna kiss Margaery!" Daenerys shouted opening her eyes expecting to see a naked Jon, Roslin Frey and Margaery but only to be met by her sister's amused face.

"Okay... I won't ask." Viserya said laughing.

"It's not funny Vee, and what are you doing here?" Daenerys was actually grateful for the interruption, her dream got... weird.

"Well, I have a date tonight I wanted to borrow your black Cersei Baratheon dress. Oh and your black strap heels"

"A date?" Viserya never went on dates, like ever. She swore off guys when she was 11 because her crush asked this other girl, Tyene Sand, to the junior dance and not her. At some point Daenerys thought she might be gay but Viserya quickly shut down that thought when she brought home a different guy every night. Daenerys loved her sister but she’s glad she moved out, hearing Viserya getting fucked by different guys every night was just bothersome.

"Yeah, didn't you get my text? I'll tell you all about it tomorrow" Viserya said and kissed Daenerys’ forehead "Well let me leave you to your sex dreams about Margaery. Bye" She continued with a laugh.

"I wasn't having a sex dream about Margaery I wa-" Daenerys shouted after Viserya and stopped when she heard the front door shut.

Argggggggggggggggggg!! She screamed into a pillow! Why was she dreaming about foursomes with Margaery and Roslin Frey?! She needed coffee or vodka... or both. She got up and went to her tiny kitchen to make the mixture. She checked the time and groaned, she had 2 hours before she had to meet Renly for dinner. But before she could enjoy her coffee and vodka mix the doorbell rang. 

Why was she always interrupted by something or someone? She never finished doing anything! Whether it be food, or sentences or great sex or even thought-

 **Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiig** the doorbell rang again interrupting Daenerys thoughts and again rang two seconds later.

"Jeez, I'm coming!" She shouted.

It rang again and Daenerys swore she would murder the person behind the door!

"I heard you the first time and the second tim- Jon?! What the hell are you doing here?" Daenerys asked surprised.

"That's no way to speak to your new boss"

New boss? Wait... Did that mean?

"I got the job? I'm the new face of Intimacy?"

"Why do you look so surprised? I thought it was obvious?" Jon frowned. He let himself in and Daenerys closed the door behind him. "I have something for you, a welcome to Jabot gift"

He handed Daenerys an Intimacy gift bag and she opened it to find sexy black lace lingerie.

"Oh, is this the gift you give everyone who joins Jabot?" Daenerys asked playfully but genuinely interested. After that weird dream she suddenly felt weird about them. Was she the only girl he was fucking or where there more?

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

Damn him and that smirk of his.

"Of course not, don't flatter yourself." Daenerys wasn't jealous. No, why would she be, it's not like they were dating or anything. But, what were they? Sex buddies? Friends with benefits? Are they even fri-

"Daenerys, don't overthink it, just go with it" Jon smiled.

"Um, do you want anything? I was just making a cof-" 

"Try on the lingerie for me" He interrupted.

"What?"

"Did I stutter love? Put the lingerie on so I can rip it off and fuck you on this kitchen counter"

"What? You're not ripping anything! This is probably the most expensive thing I own now, so no I'm not going to put in on only for you to destroy it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I must have given you the impression that I was asking. Put it on! Now Daenerys!" Jon demanded.

But Daenerys stood her ground... for an impressive 15 seconds. You simply just cannot say no to someone like Jon. And why would you want to? Have you seen the guy? He was literally sex on legs. And Daenerys happened to enjoy sex, especially with him. So she obeyed and the two carried on from where they left off that morning...

-

"Open the damn door Daenerys!"

BANG BANG BANG

What the hell?

"I know you're in there Dany! Open the damn door!"

Renly? What the hell was he- Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

Their date last night! Daenerys completely forgot! He was going to kill her! She picked up her phone from the floor and sure enough there were 34 messages from Renly and 12 missed calls. And another 3 messages from Viserya reminding Daenerys about lunch with their parents at 2pm. Which was in...3 hours! Fuck she was screwed! Daenerys got up and saw a note on her bedside table.

It was from Jon, it had his personal phone number and his home address. Daenerys smiled as she read the note again. So he wanted this to be a thing, he calls her when he wants sex and Daenerys calls him when she wants sex. No strings, nothing. And it can't be "Friends with benefits" because they weren't even friends. Plus considering the fact that her boyfriend was gay she wasn't about to get any action any time soon, so this was exactly what she needed.

"Daenerys! Open the damn door dammit!" Renly yelled.

Daenerys rolled and eyes and opened the door preparing herself for his wrath.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Renly yelled.

"Renly, calm down! My neigh-"

"Fuck your neighbours and fuck you Dany! I sat there for 3 FUCKING HOURS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Okay will you fucking calm down? I'm sorry I missed dinner but something came up!"

"Really? Were you hit by a car? Kidnapped? In prison? What was so important that you had to miss our dinner date?"

Sex with Jon Snow? 

But she couldn't say that so she had to think fast! Think Dany, think. Where were you... Erm...

"I had to go to the hospital! I got really bad cramps and Margaery had to drive me there" Daenerys lied and almost smiled hearing how authentic she sounded.

"Really? And you came back, drank wine and put on lingerie? I'm not an idiot Dany"

Daenerys looked down at what she was wearing and cursed! She should have let Jon rip it, at least then would have remembered to put on a robe or a T-shirt.

"Look, I-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it Dany! You made a fool of me and then you lie to me? Fuck you!"

"Okay, pipper down mister! You've done worse shit to me! Flirting with other guys! Touching your trainer's dick? And you were caught sending dick pictures and asking for them from fans! I helped you through all that and didn't ask anything! So don't you dare come in here and say I enjoy embarrassing you when this whole relationship is me covering up for your gay ass!" And as soon as she said the last sentence, she instantly regretted it. Renly didn't know that she knew he was gay, he just thought Daenerys had a lot of tolerance and was very stupid.

"Fuck Renly, I'm so-"

"Whatever Daenerys, I'm done" He said sounding defeated and walked out the door.

And all Daenerys could think about as she got ready to drive to her parents' house for lunch was how much she hated herself. Renly was obviously not ready to come out and wasn't comfortable with people knowing about his sexuality. Daenerys made a mental note to call him later and apologize because she was better than that and well, because she still need him to play her boyfriend.

~~

The drive to Dragonstone was a very quiet one. Viserya, who was in the car with Daenerys, seemed to be having an internal battle with herself and Daenerys was still bummed about her fight with Renly and was anxious about this lunch. She hadn't seen her parents in 3 months. With job hunting and playing girlfriend and best friend to Hollywood A-listers, she didn't really have time for boring Sunday lunches with the family. 

"Dany, we're here" said Viserya refusing to meet her sister’s eyes. Daenerys noticed she was acting very strange today, first she ignored her the whole way here now she couldn’t even look her in the eye.

What was going on?

"My babies" Rhaella Targaryen cooed when she saw her daughters. "Viserya honey go switch off the stove for me before I burn your father's house down." She kissed Viserya on the cheek and turned to Daenerys;

"Daenerys! Oh I've missed you so much!" Rhaella said planting kisses all over Daenerys’ face.

"I missed you too mom, and you look great by the way. Love the new hair do"

"Oh stop! But honey are you okay, you seem a bit down?"

Moms, how did they do that?

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad day. But it's okay mom I'll be fine." Rhaella didn't look convinced but she didn't say anything.

"Daenerys, gods be good, you look gorgeous!" Her dad's personal assistant Joanna said, "I saw you on KL!news with Margaery Tyrell and Sansa Stark!"

"Oh, they're good friends of mine"

"Oh and how are things going with you and Renly? I read about the whole, you know him flirti-"

"Joanna that's enough, please. Everything is absolutely fine between them. You should stop reading those trashy magazines!" Rhaella interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Daenerys, you know me and my big mouth"

"It's okay, the media is just out to get Renly. There's nothing going on between him and his trainer. Let's go inside please, I'm starving!" Daenerys said nicely but with a hint of annoyance. Both women seemed to have caught on to it because they nodded and the three women went inside without another word.

"Daenerys! Finally remembered you have a family." A cold voice greeted, Aerys Targaryen. Daenerys’ father. They two had never really gotten along. Growing up it was so bad that Daenerys even asked her mother if Aerys was in fact her real father. He wasn't mean or abusive no, just extremely cold and distant.

"Oh don't be so hard on her Aerys, you know she's always busy!" Rhaella defended.

"Busy? Rhaegar is a doctor, a very in demand doctor, but he never misses lunch. Viserya is in a movie with big actors and directors that is shot in another town but she never misses lunch! She-" He said pointing to Daenerys "-is unemployed Rhaella! So what on earth is she so busy with!" 

And that right there was the reason Daenerys hadn’t been home in over 3 months.

"Lunch is ready" Viserya said entering the room completely oblivious to the tension. “And Rhaegar just pulled up the driveway.”

"Let's go eat, shall we" Aerys said smiling at Viserya. Daenerys rolled her eyes and Joanna gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"So, Viserya honey how was work this week? Meet anyone interesting?" Rhaella said trying to ease the tension when they sat down for lunch.

"Erm, yeah. Roslin Frey came to see a friend this week" Viserya said not looking up. 

What was up with her?

"Oh I love her! She's gorgeous!" Joanna added her eyes filled with excitement.

The thought of Roslin Frey lead to Daenerys thinking about her dream again. She was sure her face was as red as the tomatoes on the Greek Salad she was eating.

"And how's Drogo, Viserya? Did you finally decide on the colour for your kitchen?" Aerys asked Viserya but kept his eyes on Daenerys the whole time.

"Aerys! Please!" Rhaella shouted.

"What's he talking about Vee?" Daenerys asked her sister.

"Oh? You didn't know? Viser-"

"Dad!" Viserya interrupted.

"What's going on Vee?" Daenerys asked slowly.

"We're living together okay! Drogo and I are living together but there isn't anything going on between us Daenerys! I-" But Daenerys didn't let her continue before storming out of there.

When was she planning on telling Daenerys this? Is that why she was acting all strange today? That snake! That Judas Iscariot!! That evil-

"Daenerys, honey, I know this was unexpected but she was going to tell you. And as she said there's nothing going on between her and Drogo" Rhaella said.

"Was going to tell me? When mother? When was she going to tell me that she is currently playing house with my ex? Huh when?"

"She kept if from you because she knew you were going to act this way! You and Drogo have been broken up for 2 years now! You need to get over him!" A slap in the face would have hurt less. Daenerys felt tears running down her face and before her mother could come closer, Daenerys moved back.

"I'm going to call a cab... thanks for lunch" She said walking away from her mother and towards the street.

"Dany, don't be like that! Dany! Daenerys!"

Fortunately there was a cab already there so Daenerys entered it before Rhaella could change her mind.

"Where to Ma'am" The cab driver asked.

"Er, Castle Black please" Daenerys said before she could stop herself, Jon's place. Well if he could drop by her place without any calling, she’ll do the same to him. She needed a distraction and she really wanted Jon inside her.

"Ma'am we're here" The cab driver said 15 minutes later.

"Thank you, erm can you wait for me for 5 minutes. If I'm not back in 5 minutes you can leave" Daenerys saw him hesitate and added, "I'll pay you an extra $20, please?!"

"Okay, but after 5 I'm leaving" He said talking the $20.

Daenerys had asked him to stay in case Jon turned her away or was too busy or wasn't there. She made her way to the lobby and gawked. This place was beautiful!

"Good afternoon ma'am welcome to Castle Black can I help you?" The receptionist asked when Daenerys got to the front desk.

"Er, yes. I'm looking for Mr. Jon Snow?"

"Mr. Snow? Is he expecting you?"

"Er no I'm surprising him"

"I see, well unfortunately Miss, Mr. Snow has a strict "No visitors" rule and unless you're on the exception list, which I doubt you're in, you cannot go up to see him. But you have a great day further okay?”

"Exception list? Well can you check that? Maybe I'm in it" Daenerys snapped not really in the mood for the receptionist’s prissy attitude.

"There are only two names on that list, I know for a fact you're not the first one so unless you're..." She clicked her laptop and continued "Daenerys Targaryen, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"Well than it's a good thing I am isn't it" Daenerys said and pulled out her driver’s license.

"Oh... um very well then, Mr. Snow's penthouse is on the 45th floor. Just take the elevator and the pin is 9472. Enjoy the rest of your day ma'am"

"Whatever" Daenerys said rolling her eyes, heading towards the elevator. She got inside and pressed the 4 and 5 button. As the elevator got higher she got more nervous. When it reached the 44th floor it stopped and asked for the pin to order to move on to the 45th floor, Daenerys pressed it in and it started moving again. A second later it stopped and Daenerys walked out. There was a huge door ahead and Daenerys made her way there. There was no doorbell so she knocked.

No answer. 

She knocked again and a few moments later the door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde in a dress shirt only.

Oh.

"Can I help you?" The blonde asked looking confused.

"Erm, I think I'm at the wrong place I'm sorr-"

"No, no wait. Are you looking for Jon?"

"Is he here?"

"Yeah" She said and moved from the door, "Come in, Snow get your butt down here you have a guest!" She shouted.

She then turned to Daenerys and asked, “Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you" Daenerys said with a small smile.

Well at least his whore was polite.

"No need to shout Val I hear per-" Jon stopped when he saw Daenerys.

"Daenerys, what are you doing here?" Jon asked looking confused. He was in a wife beater and sweats but still managed to look rich and powerful.

"I erm wanted to talk to you" Daenerys said, _and well ask you to fuck me_ but she didn't add that part. Because 1. His whore was still here smirking at them and 2. His whore was still here.

"Oh gods you're useless Snow!" The whore said confusing Daenerys. "Hi, I'm Val, Jon's friend. You are?"

His friend? Yeah right! Friends don't open other friend's doors wearing nothing but their friends shirt. So Val or whatever wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm Daenerys, nice to meet you"

Val’s eyes widened, “So you’re Daenerys! Jon can’t-“

"Val was just leaving, weren't you Val" Jon said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"You never let me have fun" She smirked and headed for the door, "Oh and don't be too loud kids, the walls are thin" She added winking at them.

"Don't mind her; anyway what are you doing here?" Jon asked

"Are you sleeping with her?" Daenerys asked ignoring his question.

"What? Sleeping with who? Val?" And he started laughing, like not the ‘ha ha’ kinda of laughing but a full on hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Daenerys snapped not seeing the joke.

"You love, you're funny"

"Whatever I'm leaving."

"Dany, Val is the single most annoying person I've ever met! A thorn in my ass. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. She's like a sister to me and I'm not one for incest, so no I'm not sleeping with her nor have I ever. Now start undressing"

"Excuse me?"

"This is what you came for right? So love, start undressing I want to ravish your body on my kitchen table. It's been a while since I've had a decent meal there"

Daenerys smiled and started unbuttoning her shirt when Jon interrupted her.

"Slower Daenerys, slower"

And she complied, unbuttoned the rest slowly and watched as his eyes turned dark. As she was doing so, Rihanna's song Skin came into mind.

Daenerys closed her eyes and played the song in her head. She started to move to the beat and with each item of clothing she discarded her problems slowly went away. Her aloof father; her Judas of a sister and her fight with Renly. When she was left in her underwear only, Jon stopped her.

He took her by her waist and pushed her against the nearest wall. Not a moment later he attacked her lips. They both fought for control and for the first time since they started this thing, Daenerys won it. That caused her to smile and she lost it just as quickly. Jon’s hand went to cup her right breast and he ripped her bra off.

"Jon!" That was the 2nd pair of perfectly good and expensive underwear he'd ruined.

"I'll buy you another one, a thousand more even!" He said laying Daenerys on the counter, "Now let me eat" he growled and he started kissing Daenerys' stomach.

He was going lower and lower teasing her but it felt so good she didn't even complain. He then slowly removed her lace throng and put it in his pocket. Jon spread her legs apart and kissed her inner thighs.

"Jon! Yes, yes. Yes!" Daenerys breathed out and when his tongue met her clit her body shook and a low moan escaped her lips. Jon had a very capable tongue so her peak didn't take long to come. His mouth then went to her nipples and she began to unzip his pants. He was already hard and Daenerys palmed him over his briefs.

"Fuck, Dany I need to be in you. Now!" Jon said his voice filled with urgency. He entered Daenerys rough and hard, just how she liked it, and her body ached. He kept thrusting into her in an uneven rhythm and the position they were in allowed him to go even deeper. Daenerys bit his shoulder trying not to scream out in pleasure and alarm his neighbours. After a while Jon’s thrusts got faster and Daenerys rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. Her stomach tightened and this time she didn't hold her screams in. Jon groaned at the sound of them, became undone soon after. He then collapsed on top of her and their lips made contact again. But before their make out session could become too heated, Jon's lips left Daenerys’ and she whimpered.

He laughed and said, "I've got a conference call in..." He looked at his Rolex, "20 minutes, so I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready. You make food and run yourself a hot bath then after the call we'll finish off" And pecked Daenerys’ lips once more.

"But I'm not hungry" Daenerys cried getting up from the counter and winced at the discomfort.

"Yes, but you're going to need the energy for tonight.” Jon winked. “The kitchen is fully stocked so you can make whatever you want.” 

Daenerys opened the closest cupboard and it contained cereal. Everything was there, oatmeal, corn flakes, All bran, muesli, wheat bites, everything. She chose Coco Pops and sat down to eat, still naked. A few minutes in- Daenerys ate every slow, Jon's phone buzzed and her curiosity got the better off her and she decided to take a peak.

_**Val:** I asked you not to be loud you asshole! _

Shit, Daenerys’ face flushed and she started giggling. Oh well, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was more Jon here, but something clashed so I moved and shifted things around but it's still readable- i hope. 
> 
> Dany has very interesting dreams, lol  
> What's going on with Vis and Drogo? And do we care?   
> Aerys is a dick   
> Val makes an appearance 
> 
> And chapter 4 later today? We'll see! Happy Easter y'all <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this yesterday but completely forgot, sorry for mixing British and American English, this shit is confusing.
> 
> thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. It really motivates me!!

"So you have friends?" Daenerys asked Jon after another round of hot sex. She might be addicted to his cock and she couldn't think of anything better to be addicted to.

"No, I have a friend, and I don't even consider Val as a friend. She's more like a sister to me" Jon answered putting his briefs on.

"So how long have you known her?"

"Since we were kids, her annoying ass lived next door and she would always make an excuse to come over and play with our dogs." He said causing Daenerys to frown, made excuses to play with dogs? He must have seen her frown because he chuckled and continued, "She couldn't have any because her mother was allergic to them"

"Well she seems... sweet"

"So what's with the interrogation? You jealous?" Jon smirked.

"Of someone you see as an annoying sister? Sure super jealous!" Daenerys said rolling her eyes and Jon laughed again.

"So," he said as he handed her his shirt to wear, "What did you need to get your mind off?"

"What?"

"Well, it's obvious you came here to get your mind off something. What is it? "

"Jon I'm not sure I want to talk about my personal life with you. No offence but this is just what it is, us fucking. We don't owe each other anything other than mind-blowing sex"

"Fair enough, so how are things with your gay boyfriend?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I just said I don't- wait what did you just say?"

"I asked about your gay boyfriend, Renly. How is he?"

"How did you know- Fuck I mean Renly's not gay!"

"Really? Then he must have an identical twin that hits on me every time we meet."

"Wait- he hit on you?" Daenerys asked.

"Several times, the guy got in touch with my stylist and asked what I was wearing to a certain gala and he rocked up in a matching suit!"

Daenerys burst out laughing and Jon joined in "I mean the dude is sorta good looking, but he isn't really my type. He has a D where I'd prefer a P"

"Ohhhhh, so he has a penis where you prefer a dick?" Daenerys teased knowing what he meant.

"No I meant- you know what forget it" Daenerys laughed at him and Jon threw her a playful glare.

The two lay in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Jon's phone buzzed. He read the message and replied to the person.

"That was Sam, we're having a press conference on Friday to announce you as the new face of Intimacy. That means tomorrow is fittings and shooting day"

"Wow, I can't believe I'm gonna be the face of something! Something actually relevant!"

"Are you going to start crying now?" Jon teased and Daenerys playfully punched him.

"I'm starving-" Jon started but was interrupted by a knock on the door, "What does she want?" He groaned.

Daenerys giggled at his annoyance as he left to attend a possible Val on the door. Daenerys decided to also go downstairs because she was also starving. She put on one of Jon's sweatpants and made her way downstairs.

"Daenerys! Hey, I brought food!" Val said and damn she brought food. Enough food to feed an entire army by the looks of it.

"Is this all for-"

"Us? Yeah" She interrupted. Daenerys was going to say Jon and her but; it made sense that Val join them since she brought the food.

"Well I love Mexican and I know Jon loves Italian but I didn't know what to get you, so I bought Chinese, Indian, Taiwanese and a whole lot of baked goods in case you were allergic to anything, and fruits in case you were vegan."

"Wow, Val that's so... thoughtful of you. Thank you"

" Anyway let's dig in, I'm sure you guys are starving after that work out session," Val said winking.

"Okay, leave!" Jon demanded.

"Oh bugger off Jon, plus Daenerys enjoys my company, right?"

"Erm, yeah," Daenerys said with a small smile. The woman brought her food, how could she hate her.

Daenerys didn't eat as much as she wanted to because she didn't want to look like a pig in front of Jon and Val who literally ate like they were being filmed for an advert or something. And despite her slight annoyance with them for looking so good while pigging out, Daenerys actually had a great time with Val and Jon. They were total opposites but the way they got on amazed Daenerys, they literally acted like siblings. The three spoke about everything, politics, movies, nerd stuff and everything in between. Daenerys learned Val was also a model, she was currently the face of some expensive foreign clothing brand whose name was too hard for Daenerys to pronounce. She also learned that underneath all that tough male bravado, Jon was a marshmallow, or at least when it came to Val.

"Well, I have to love and leave you. I have a late meeting with my agent" Val said getting up, "Daenerys, we have to do lunch one of these days. Don't be a stranger, and Jon... think about what we spoke about. Bye!"

"Good riddance," Jon said as soon as Val left making Daenerys laugh. Her phone beeped indicating she had social media notifications. She saw she had gained a couple hundreds of new followers on Twitter and Instagram. And the cause, she suspected, was Val following her. Daenerys instantly followed Val back and was shocked to see her large following. She had over 17million on Twitter and a whopping 30 million on Instagram. Daenerys had a merely 27k and 36k on Twitter and Instagram respectively. Well, maybe this friendship would be good for her. And even though Daenerys didn't know who Val was when she woke up this morning, looking at her following and hearing about her foreign campaigns, Val, was a big deal, a big deal Daenerys couldn't wait to exploit.

"Well I also need to leave, it's getting late"

"It's only 7:30, Dany I'm sure we can in squeeze a little something before you leave," Jon said grabbing her so that Daenerys was straddling him.

"You're crazy! And don't we have a meeting at 8 for fittings and the photo shoot tomorrow?"

"You can't leave me like this babe," Jon said grinding his hard member on Daenerys. She bit back a moan and his hand went under the shirt she was wearing. His cold hand circled her nipples and Daenerys moaned loudly. He starting unbuttoning the shirt and Daenerys stopped him;

"Jon, as much as I would love to finish this. I really do have to go" Daenerys panted.

She quickly got all her stuff which were scattered all over the lounge and Jon's bedroom. Jon offered her some of the leftover food and Daenerys gladly accepted, guess she was having Italian for breakfast tomorrow. And like the gentleman that he was, Jon walked her to the elevator. The silence was comfortable but Daenerys felt like he was holding himself from saying something. When she got into the elevator, she waved him goodbye and he nodded. But before the elevator doors could close he smirked and said;

"Oh and Dany, don't make plans for after the meeting, I still plan on fucking you on top of my desk"

And the elevator closed.  
\--  
The next day... was simply awful. Daenerys' alarm went off late so she was 20 minutes late to her meeting at Jabot. Fortunately, they didn't mind, even laughed it off. It was a closed set with only Shae, Ned, Jon and the creative director, who was so stunning Daenerys forgot how to speak for a minute when she met her.

Daenerys thought when they laughed off her lateness it meant her day could pick up again... But she was wrong, it only got worse. None of the lingerie pieces looked good on her, not even one. She looked like a fool in every single one. Her boobs were too small, the underwear didn't look good on her butt, the colours clashed with her skin, nothing looked right. Which was weird because Daenerys had worn Intimacy lingerie before and she was sure she looked good in it. At first, Daenerys thought it was just her being dramatic but everyone in the room saw it.

"Er, how about we try that on in a different colour" Samwell would say every time Daenerys came out of the dressing room.

Jon and the gorgeous woman, whose name Daenerys learned was Melisandre, kept whispering things to each other and both weren't smiling.

Shae kept giving Daenerys small smiles also picking up on the fact that something was wrong. After almost 3 hours of trying on lingerie and not impressing, Jon called for a short 20-minute break and Daenerys practically ran to the bathroom in her robe trying to avoid small talk with them.

Apparently walking around in a robe wasn't a foreign thing here at Jabot because nobody looked at Daenerys twice or gave her any strange looks as she made her way to the bathroom. When she got there, she locked herself in one of the stalls and started crying. But stopped immediately when she heard a familiar female voice, she couldn't hear the other person she was speaking to, so Daenerys assumed that she was on the phone.

"Well can't we move it to 9 pm? Jaime, we've been dating for 5 months now, why can't we go public?"

Was that Val? Dating for 5 months? Val was seeing someone? But last night she told Daenerys she was single. Jon gave her a funny look but Daenerys brushed it off thinking it was nothing. But why wouldn't the guy want to go public with her, she was rich, famous and gorgeous.

"Fine, see you on Monday, bye"

Val sounded so defeated Daenerys just wanted to hug her, but Val didn't know she was here and if Daenerys came out now it would look like she was eavesdropping on purpose.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." Val's voice said.

Wait, was she talking to her? Great as if this goddamn day couldn't get any worse, now Daenerys was caught eavesdropping.

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Daenerys! Oh, thank God! I thought it was some creep or worse, a reporter!" Val cried out and gave Daenerys a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed to use the-"

"No silly, I meant here at Jabot? Do you have a fitting?"

"Oh, yeah but I don't think it's going too well. Nothing looks good on me" Daenerys confessed.

"That's how everyone feels at their first fitting, I'm sure it's going fine. I'm done with my meeting so why don't I come with you for support" She said trying to make Daenerys feel better.

"I don't know Val, it's a closed set. I don't think Jon would-"

"Jon's there?" Val asked her smile getting weird.

"Yeah, why?" Daenerys asked confused.

"Well during closed sets it's normally the model, the agent, the creative directors and the modeling director. The CEO isn't normally there" She said, still smiling weirdly.

"Val I'm sure it's nothing. He probably had some free time" Daenerys said washing her hands, "And your smile is creeping me out right now"

She laughed and said, "Oh let's go!"

When they got there, the room suddenly went quiet. Everyone was avoiding Daenerys' eyes and Val must have felt the tension because she squeezed her hand. It was over, wasn't it? Daenerys' dream, it was over before it even began.

"Dany, go change into your clothes. The fitting is over" Shae said still not looking at Daenerys.

"But I still have more things to try on" Daenerys contended on the verge of tears.

"We've seen everything we needed to see Daenerys, we'll call you if we need anything." The gorgeous woman, Melisandre, said with a small smile. A pity smile.

Daenerys looked at Jon but his face was expressionless, typical. She went into the dressing room and quickly got dressed. When she walked out only Val and Shae were in the room. So much for Jon fucking her on his desk.

"Hey, do you wanna catch a mov-" Val started but Daenerys shook her head and gave Val a small smile. Val nodded in understanding and left.

Shae dropped Daenerys off at her apartment and kissed her forehead telling her it will all work out. Daenerys nodded and got out of the car. But as soon as she entered her apartment the tears came. And this time nothing interrupted her. She cried and she cried hard. She cried about everything, her cold relationship with her father, Visenya's betrayal, Drogo leaving her, her failed modeling career, her fight with Renly, her lack of real friends- she couldn't stop crying.

Why was her life like this?! Why was her body shaped this way?! She boxed in her free time and sometimes starved herself! Why couldn't she have had Margaery's body! Or Val's? What was she even thinking trying to be a serious model! She was destined to model for small second-hand clothing shop catalogues. Or cheap fast food joints that paid her in food.

 _We'll call you if we need anything_ Ah! As if! Daenerys knew they weren't going to call her back, she'd heard the line before and they had no legal obligation to do so because she hadn't signed a contract yet.

That night Daenerys cried herself to sleep and was awakened by knocking. She wanted to ignore it but when she discovered who it was she went to open it needing answers from them.

"Visenya, what do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Dany, you've been crying! Are you okay?" She asked letting herself in.

"What do you want?" Her tone still cold.

"You haven't been answering my calls, I was worried"

"Well I'm fine, so leave"

"Daenerys you're crying! Something is obviously not right!"

"The fact that you're sleeping with Drogo isn't right!" Daenerys shouted.

"For heaven's sake Dany! I'm not sleeping with him!" Visenya shouted back.

"When you borrowed my dress for your date, was it with him?"

"Dany-"

"Answer the damn question! Did you go on a date with him or not!" Daenerys shouted interrupting her.

"You're my sister Daenerys I would-"

"Stop lying for once in your miserable life Visenya! Just admit you're sleeping with Drogo!"

"Daenerys, plea-"

"SAY IT!" Daenerys shouted.

"Fine Dany, you want to know what's going on between me and Drogo I'll tell you." Visenya shouted back, "We're fucking! Yeah, we're fucking like rabbits! We do it everywhere! He tells me how much of a better lover I am than you-"

"Just stop! You're lying!" Daenerys shouted. She thought she could handle it, but she couldn't.

"You wanted the truth, I'm giving it to you raw and hard, the same way he fucks me! We actually fucked before I came here, can you smell him on me? Huh, sweet sister?"

"Shut the fuck up you Judas! You Jezabel!" Daenerys yelled tears running down her face.

"Can you smell him on me I asked Dany?! Can you smell the love of your life's scent all over my body! Your one that got away, can you smell him on me?" Visenya taunted with a laugh, "I'll tell him you said hi as he penetrates me toni-" Daenerys didn't let her finish before slapping her hard.

Visenya stood there shocked and her hand on her face. Daenerys felt weak and collapsed on the floor crying. Visenya must have left soon after because when Daenerys looked up she was gone. And that's how she spent the rest of the god-awful day. Crying on the cold hard kitchen floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany... I'm so sorry :(( but everything was going so well I needed to mess things up a bit. 
> 
> She needs a pick me up? Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what I'm doing guys, but thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> Unedited. 
> 
> ps, everthing will be adressed in due time. I see your questions and I dont wanna spoil anything. But yeah, there's a reason for everthing.

"Dany? Daenerys? Dany wake up!"

Daenerys slowly opened her eyes and saw a worried looking Renly staring down at her. Her eyes felt puffy, and her head and throat hurt. Looking around, she realized she was still on the kitchen floor, meaning she had slept there all night.

But what was Renly doing there? And most importantly, how the hell did he get in? Daenerys took the extra keys from under the potplant yesterday.

"Did you sleep here?" Renly asked, helping her up.

"What are you doing here?" Daenerys croaked, ignoring his question.

"That's not important right now, I found you lying on the cold kitchen floor and the door was unlocked and slightly open, anyone could have gotten in! And you look like shit! So what the hell is going on Dany?" He yelled.

The door was unlocked? So that's how he got in, meaning that Judas 'Viserya' Iscariot didn't even have the decency to close it properly! Did she want Daenerys to get robbed or worse, killed?!

"Answer me dammit! Is this because of our fight?" Renly asked his tone changing from harsh to worrying.

Daenerys almost scoffed, he thought this was about him? She looked at his face and realized this could be good for her. Her modeling dreams were practically over, her up and coming actress sister and her were over, so he and Margaery were the only things connecting her to Westeros right now and she couldn't lose him.

She needed to play this right. Renly was dumb, but he could always see right through Daenerys' shit. But if there was something Daenerys knew about Renly other than the fact that he was very much gay, was the fact that he couldn't handle crying. A girl crying was his weakness and Daenerys was going to exploit it. She acted quickly and faked a sob. She covered her eyes and fake sobbed some more.

"Dany, no please don't cry!" He tried to come closer to comfort her but Daenerys moved away.

"Leave me alone Renly! You obviously hate me for trying to help you!" Daenerys yelled trying to sound hurt and her sore throat helped with the effect.

"Helping me? You were helping yourself Daenerys!"

"By embarrassing myself?! Who wants to be known as the girlfriend of the guy who loves dick? Who flirts with other guys and touches their junk? I had needs Renly! And I knew you wouldn't meet them, but being the great friend that I am, I put your needs ahead of mine and let you whore around while I suffered!"

Her acting must have been Oscar-worthy because Renly looked guilty, he hung his head and sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Dany! I didn't-"

"I don't care leave!" Daenerys said pointing to the door. If this was a Broadway show then that was her showstopper! Asking him to leave was a huge risk but one that could result in her getting what she wanted. She needed him to feel guilty for hurting her and then suggest they make things right. Daenerys' gamble paid off because Renly started apologizing and even got on his knees. Damn, she was good! But she decided to go one step further just for control.

"I don't know if I can trust you again, Renly," Daenerys said looking sad.

"Daenerys, we can work this out! Carry on with this if you want to! We can even go harder! Meet my parents! Arrange a couple's photoshoot with a huge publication! Anything!" He begged. And for a second Daenerys actually felt bad for doing this to him, but after imagining them on a Harper's Bazaar cover the feeling quickly went away.

"Get up-"

"Dany" She didn't let him finish before she bear hugged him. Once again she was using him, she needed this. She needed a hug, but she didn't really have a lot of friends- okay she didn't have any real friends and it was way too early into their friendship for Daenerys to start dumping shit on Val.

"I missed you!" And she wasn't lying.

"I missed you too! So are we going to try this again?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Mr. Baratheon?"

"Mr. Baratheon? Ew, who am I? Robert?" They both laughed and Renly's phone buzzed. He looked at it and whatever he saw made him smile and blush.

"Uhhhhhhh, little Renly blushing? Who is he?" Daenerys teased and he smiled wider.

"Okay, I've been dying to tell someone! I'm seeing someone, someone famous! It's Loras"

"Loras? Loras who?"

"Tyrell," he said and started giggling.

"Oh my god?! Margaery's brother? He's gay?"

"Only for me" Renly laughed. "It's still early days, but I'm having fun"

"But what about your trainer? I thought you guys were a thing?"

"Theon is...complicated. He wants me to come out and I'm not ready. Loras doesn't expect anything from me. That's why it works"

"Well, as long as you're happy!" Daenerys said because a happy Renly translated to a happy Daenerys. But Daenerys couldn't have him too happy to the point that he feels like he's ready to come out of the closet and ruin all her plans- but yeah, she wanted him happy.

"Well, I have to go. I have an interview with GQ at 2, I'll be sure to mention you"

"Thank you Renly"

"No, thank you Dany, and again, I'm sorry," He said as he kissed her cheek and then he left.

Well, that was easy, Daenerys thought. At least not all was lost. Maybe this was a sign, a sign that things could be fixed. She wanted to text Margaery and ask her if they can do lunch tomorrow, but she decided to take a shower first because she not only looked like shit, but she felt like it too. After her long shower, she texted Margaery and the Tyrell agreed, even said she'll bring Sansa and Arianne Martell with her. Daenerys didn't object because the more celebrities she was seen with the better.

After their conversation, Daenerys made herself breakfast or lunch, and watched a Wives with Knives marathon. Halfway through her binge, her phone rang but not being in the mood for people she ignored it. The call was from an unknown number so it was either those annoying insurance people or someone she didn't know. But the person was persistent, so Daenerys answered after the fourth time.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today," An unfamiliar voice said.

"Listen, if you don't tell me what the fuck you want I'll hang up!"

"Daenerys, it's me, Samwell Tarly. From Jabot. Can you get here in 30 minutes?"

"For what? If you want to tell me you've decided to go another route and all that crap, just say it now. I don't want to drive up there just so you can waste my time and embarrass me"

"Just get here in 30 minutes Daenerys and bring Ms. Shae with you. I tried calling her but I couldn't reach her."

"Fine, we'll be there"

"Excellent! I'll see you soon then!" Samwell said before hanging up.

Daenerys immediately called Shae and after she got sent to voicemail a couple times she finally got her.

"I'm so sorry Daenerys, Jeyne threw up at school and I had to take her to the doctor! I got Samwell's message and I'm driving to your apartment as we speak"

"Is she okay? Shae, your daughter comes first, I can take a cab to Jabot. You can stay with Jeyne"

"No she's okay, she's actually asleep right now and I'm already outside your place. So you have 5 minutes to get down here young lady!"

Daenerys laughed and said, "Okay, I'll be right down Ma'am!"

As she changed into more appropriate clothing, Daenerys couldn't help but wonder what this meeting was about. Would they really call her up just to tell her they don't need her anymore? Guess she'll find out in 20 minutes.

\--

"Daenerys, Shae, please come in," Samwell said when they got to his office, "Melisandre and Jon will be here shortly"

"Samwell, what are we doing here?" Daenerys asked as they sat down.

"You'll find out soon enough," Samwell said with a wink. "And please, call me Sam."

Okay, what was going on here? Her fitting obviously went horrible, and if she was them she would get rid of her too. Shae and Sam went on to speak about politics and not knowing anything about the subject other than the fact that Trump was a piece of shit, Daenerys kept quiet. A few minutes later, Jon walked in looking absolutely gorgeous in a dark blue suit and Melisandre walked in after him looking just as enchanting. A gorgeous brunette who looked about Daenerys' age also walked in and if it wasn't for the files in her hands, Daenerys would have thought the brunette was her replacement.

"Shae, Daenerys, lovely to see you again. This is Talisa, and she'll be helping us today and will be your right-hand everything Daenerys. So more like your very own personal assistant" Melisandre said.

"Hi, you are even more gorgeous in person! Oh, I saw a few of your pictures from yesterday" Talisa said shaking both Shae's and Daenerys' hands.

"Thank you! And it's great to meet you!" Daenerys said politely. Wow, she was getting an assistant or a right hand or whatever. That meant she wasn't fired right? Fired people didn't get personal assistants.

"Okay, let's get to business, Sam please start; we have a long day ahead of us," Jon said looking bored already. What was with him? He didn't even greet Daenerys and Shae!

"Okay," Sam started, turning to Daenerys, "So after our last fitting, we realized you weren't really fit for the brand"

What?

"Wait, I worded that horribly. You weren't fit for the Intimacy line. It's not really you"

Okay, still... What?

"So we created a line that is you"

"Okay, I don't understand," Shae said voicing Daenerys' thoughts.

"Behold," Talisa said dramatically pointing to the projector, "Dany's Bedroom"

A slide show started with the words "Dany's Bedroom" written in a black cursive font. Daenerys looked at everyone in the room in confusion, she still didn't understand what was going on.

"We're giving you your very own lingerie line. A line that is you, that was inspired by you. And we're calling it Dany's Bedroom." Melisandre explained with a smile. "We have a few sketches ready and since it's your line you can help with some of the input and design"

Daenerys' looked back at the screen and saw a picture of herself in the lingerie next to the Dany's Bedroom logo, and her mouth fell. What?

"Congrats girl!" Talisa said, "We can celebrate later, now we need to work. The press conference is on Friday and we need at least 10 pieces to show the press."

Still processing the fact that she had a lingerie line that was inspired by her and named after her, Daenerys just nodded. Talisa started the slideshow of the lingerie sketches and honestly, they all looked so fucking amazing! They were pieces that Daenerys would wear and she had no doubt that she would wear them well. Everything was just so... her. She had to bite back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Talisa gave commentary on all the pieces and Melisandre, Sam and even Shae would also give their input every now and then. Daenerys was too shook to speak and she guessed Jon was too bored, and that caused her to frown a bit. He didn't need to be here, no one was forcing him to stay.

"So Daenerys, what do you think?" Talisa asked after the slideshow ended.

"I'm still processing everything, but the pieces look amazing! I can't wait to try them on, obviously, a lot of work was put in them. The details, everything just looks great!"

"Yeah, Jon didn't sleep trying to perfect these sketches. Workaholic, I tell ya!" Talisa said, lightly punching Jon on the arm.

Wait... Jon was the designer? He drew all those sketches... Inspired by her. Daenerys looked at him and he gave her a small smile. Daenerys mouthed a thank you and he nodded his head and said something to Sam.

"Well, now for the hard part Daenerys. Out of the 40 sketches you need to choose 20 to try on and see how well they photograph, then from there, we choose the ten we're going to present to the press on Friday." Melisandre said.

After deliberating for two good hours they finally choose 20 sketches that they thought were the best. It was difficult because they all looked so good, but the 20 they choose really stood out. Talisa went to get the pieces and they looked even more amazing live.

"Well, as much as I'd love to say for the photography part, my husband is going to Volantis for 3 weeks tomorrow and I promised him I'd be home for dinner," Melisandre said packing her things. Daenerys looked at her phone and saw it was 18:03 already, damn time really did fly when you're having fun.

"You're going to look so amazing in these Daenerys!" Melisandre smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything!" Daenerys said to Melisandre.

"You're welcome," Melisandre said, "Goodnight everyone"

After Melisandre left they went to the photography room and this time Daenerys was sure nothing could get her down. When she got there, there was a makeup and hair person already waiting for them. So people here worked 24/7?

The makeup artist's name was Bronn and he was fabulous. He kept Daenerys make-up natural but enough to make a difference. And while he worked, he went on about his 3 baby mama's and his current boyfriend who had a foot fetish.

"Your hair is beautiful, is this your natural hair colour?" He asked and Daenerys nodded. She was used to people asking her that, at first it was annoying but she didn't mind it now.

"And your purple eyes, not contacts?"

"Nope. It's my real eye colour." Daenerys smiled sadly. When she first got to Kings Landing, she thought her features would guarantee her modeling job after modeling job, but it wasn't that simple. If you weren't super talented or born into an already famous family, fucking your way to the top was the only way you could make it in this industry.

"They're beautiful!" Bronn complimented as worked his magic on Daenerys' hair.

"Thank you Bronn," Daenerys said.

Since he wasn't required to stay the whole night, Bronn left soon after doing Daenerys' hair.

"Shae, you know you can go home right?" Daenerys asked her, noticing how she checked her phone every 2 minutes.

"No, I want to be here. This is a huge deal for you Daenerys, I don't want to miss anything!"

"Shae, you have 5 kids and a husband, really, go home. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and say hi to Tyrion and the family for me!"

"Okay, I will. Now if anything goes wrong just call me-"

"I'll be fine Shae! Now go!"

After Shae left, only Daenerys, Talisa, Sam, Jon (who was also the photographer for the night), 3 guys that worked with the lighting and 2 girls who stood at the food table, remained.

"Okay, people let's start!" Jon said. Daenerys put on the heels and removed her robe. Music started playing and she made her way to the set bed.

"Okay, just have fun and try not to be too sexy, we don't want any complaints," Jon said to Daenerys smirking. The brand had had a few ads taken down as they were too "hot for tv"

"I'll try," Daenerys said winking at him, "But I can't promise anything."

The music helped her get into her zone and she really enjoyed herself. She wasn't really comfortable posing semi-nude in front of all these people but the lingerie made her feel confident and Jon was an excellent photographer. He would tell Daenerys how to get a better shot and he was very encouraging. But he was also a man, Daenerys would hear him grunt and whisper not so professional things and that made her smile. She thought he had lost his interest in her, but guess not.

Daenerys decided to tease him a bit and posed even sexier, she saw him readjust his pants a few times, but in the process of teasing him Daenerys forgot about the other men in the room and she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Okay, everyone out! Thank you we're done! Just the photographer and the model please!" Talisa shouted as if sensing Daenerys' sudden discomfort. She smiled at Daenerys and nodded at Jon as she ushered everyone out.

A minute later, it was just them, Jon and Daenerys. All alone, Daenerys in lingerie on a bed and Jon, just a few feet away behind a camera.

"Okay, change into the last one and we're done," Jon said and Daenerys went to the back to put on the last piece. It was by far the most revealing piece and the sexiest.

"Fuck" Jon whispered when she walked out. Daenerys went to the bed and he started taking pictures again. And with just us two in the room, Daenerys went even sexier than before and started touching herself.

"Fuck Dany, you're killing me!"

"We're almost done," Daenerys said positioned herself for her next pose. After a few more minutes Jon hastily announced they were done.

"Now what?" Daenerys asked him licking her lips.

"Now I fuck you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew up watching a lot of soap operas so i love drama and taking the more dramatic route- even if some things could have been handled differently. Lol, bear with me


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah chapter 6 already? Damn, we're moving fast lol.  
> If you were wondering the name/idea behind 'Dany's Bedroom' came from The Bold and the Beautiful. They had a 'Brooke's Bedroom' so yeah, the inner soap kid in me couldnt resist. 
> 
> Also, my English vocab is limited to 237 words, I swear. So sorry if the English is bad, I try lol

"Jon, no stop! We're not having sex on the set bed!" Daenerys laughed pushing Jon away.

"Why not?" Jon pouted.

"It's gross, plus there are like 10 cameras watching us, we're not having sex here. Period."

"Come on, I've always wanted a sex-tape, let's make one?"

Daenerys giggled till she saw the look on his face. "Wait… you’re serious? You want us to make a sex tape?"

"Yeah, for our eyes only" Jon answered and started to kiss down Daenerys’ collarbone.

"Well-"

"We don't have to make it here; we could go back to my penthouse. You have 5 minutes to think about it," And he went lower, kissing her stomach, "But camera or not, I'm still fucking you tonight".

As Jon kissed her all over, Daenerys deliberated with herself whether to go through with this or not. Olenna Tyrell, Margaery's grandmother built an empire over her leaked sex tape, so maybe Daenerys could be the next Olenna. And plus, the attention this tape would receive if it ever "leaked" would be unparalleled. Daenerys would be the envy of all of Westeros.

"Okay fine, but we record it, watch it then delete it" Daenerys said hoping Jon would disagree with her about the deleting part because, at that moment she really wanted it to later get "leaked".

"No, we record it. And we keep it. I want to watch your face, and hear your screams as I make you come undone over... and over... and over again" Jon said kissing Daenerys' inner thighs, "Now, let's go."

The drive to Jon's penthouse was shorter than Daenerys expected. She didn't know if it was because Jon kept teasing her the whole way there or if it was because of the excitement of making a sex tape. She was still in her lingerie piece from Dany's Bedroom and the thought was crazy. Who would have thought she would have a lingerie line named after her? And that she'd be wearing it on her way to Jon Snow's place to film a sex tape. Life sure was something.

"Dany, we're here"

Jon gave her his jacket so she could wear it over the lingerie and they went up to his penthouse. The whole elevator ride was them practically dry jumping and as soon as the elevator stopped Jon ripped the bra off and Daenerys gasped.

"Jon!"

"They'll make another one," He said his mouth meeting Daenerys', "Let's continue this upstairs shall we"

When they got to Jon’s room Daenerys noticed the covers had changed from the last time she was there. And as Jon set everything up, Daenerys went to the bathroom to make sure she looked good. Millions of people might see this one day, and she wanted to look perfect. Her makeup was still intact and surprisingly- even her lipstick. Jabot beauty products were the shit!

"Dany?" Jon called out.

"I'm coming, just a quick sec"

When Daenerys came out Jon was already in his boxers and there were 3 cameras stationed around the bed. Daenerys turned to Jon confused;

"So we get every angle, look up. I had the mirror camera activated as well." He explained.

He really went all out for this sex-tape. Made Daenerys wonder just how long he'd been planning this.

"As I said, I've always to make one. Now, just act natural, like the cameras aren't there"

FKA twigs' Two Weeks started to play softly in the background as Daenerys made her way to the bed swaying her hips. She smirked when she saw Jon lick his lips.

She closed her eyes trailing her hands over her bare chest, and not a minute later Jon pounced on top of her. The two kissed, and they kissed hard. Jon was rough, just the way Daenerys liked it and just as he always was.

He attacked Daenerys' jaw and neck, leaving marks all over. Daenerys' whole body felt hot and tingly, aching for his touch. His hands went for her bare erect nipples, cupping them, and his cool hands caused Daenerys to moan loudly.

"Yes, love. Moan for me" He took one of Daenerys' breasts into his mouth while still playing with the other. 

Once he gave her breasts the attention they deserved, his hands moved to remove Daenerys' lace underwear and he started kissing her inner thighs, neglecting the place she wanted his mouth most.

"Fuck Jon, please" Daenerys panted.

"Please what, love?" Jon smirked.

"I want your mouth there" Daenerys cried with urgency as he kissed above- but still not where she wanted him to.

"Say it, love, tell me where you want my tongue"

"Fuck there Jon! Yes there! Fuck!" Daenerys screamed when he finally licked her wanting clit. His talented mouth didn't disappoint driving her crazy with ecstasy. His tongue flicked and twirled up and down her cunt fueling her hunger and need for him. She grabbed a fistful of his beautiful locks and pushed his entire face into her pussy.

"Ahhh, fuck ahhh Jon yes!!" She moaned as she fucked his face. As she was about to reach her peak, Jon's lips left her clit and met her other lips. As they kissed, his thumb circled her nub and he pushed it in without any warning, and he added another finger soon after. Daenerys moved her hips so she was fucking his fingers and shook as she came undone a few seconds later.

Jon flipped them over so that she was straddling him and she began rubbing herself on his length.

"Fuck! Daenerys!" He groaned when she began going faster. Daenerys kissed his chest and made her way lower. She removed his boxers and his cock stood in attention, just looking at it made Daenerys all excited. She licked her lips and wrapped her hand around the base. Slowly licking the tip first, Daenerys then began stroking up and down Jon's shaft and a breathy moan escaped his lips.

"Fuck Dany! Don't tease"! Jon groaned making Daenerys smile.

Still stroking his shaft, Daenerys suckled and gobbled the cockhead. 

"I've been thinking about this all day," Daenerys said as she picked up the speed. She took a few inches of him in and felt him twitching in her mouth. She didn't want to make him cum just yet, but she kept sucking and going as deep as she could without gagging. She felt Jon's ass tighten and his dick twitch before he removed himself from her mouth.

"Enough games, love. I want to be inside of you! On all fours!" He demanded.

Daenerys' body obeyed and she felt his length brush up against her inner thighs. He slid his cock into her wet, waiting cunt, slowly at first until his cock was all the way in. Using a pillow, Daenerys muffled her screams of pleasure afraid she might wake the entire neighbourhood up with her screaming.

With every thrust, Daenerys felt a burst of pleasure growing inside of her. But she still wanted- no needed more.

" Jon, ah, faster! Please! Ah! Harder!" Jon listened and started to thrust faster and harder making Daenerys scream his name with that of R'hllor.

Each thrust brought Daenerys closer to her peak and Jon grabbed her waist so he could go even deeper. He was groaning and shouting profanities as he went faster and deeper. 

Daenerys' orgasm came at her like a tsunami, hard, fast and with long lasting effects. She was in a state of euphoria as Jon kept thrusting till he reached his peak and Daenerys moaned when she felt him fill her up with his seed.

Thank the Seven for birth control and thank all the gods- old and new- for Jon Snow’s dick!

Jon removed himself from Daenerys and collapsed by her side. 

"That was-" He panted looking for the most appropriate word to describe it but falling short. 

"I know." Daenerys giggled. Jon gave her a slow kiss and looked at her with intensity Daenerys had never felt before.

"What?" She panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"I want you to ride me," He said.

"Now?" Her body was still recovering that monster orgasm.

"Yeah, now." And before she could object Jon grabbed her hips and placed her on his waist. He then grabbed his dick, which was now semi-hard and slowly entered Daenerys. She moaned when it filled her whole and Jon groaned closing his eyes and muttering "fuck".

"Ride, love. Just ride" He said and she did. 

\--

"Hey Jon?" Daenerys called.

Jon hummed in response. It was the following day and after Daenerys had woken to Jon's head inbetween her thighs, the two had gone two rounds and were now currently in Jon's bed waiting for pizza. Jon was sitting up, typing something on his tablet and Daenerys' head rested on his torso. 

"You're Jon Snow-" 

"Aye, I am." Jon answered.

"Why Snow? Your mother is a Stark and your father a Dayne. Why not Jon Stark or Jon Dayne?" Daenerys asked. 

"Did you google me or something?" Jon chuckled. 

"No you idiot, just answer the question." Daenerys said her face slightly going red. She had googled him. 

"When you hear the name Dayne? What comes to mind?" Jon asked putting down his tablet. 

"Arthur Dayne- Dawn is my mother's favorite album of all time. I'm personally a Sword of the Morning kinda girl. His voice is literal sex!" 

"That's my father-" 

"Opps. Anyway, I hear Dayne and I think Grammy award winning artist." Well, a whole lot of things also came to mind but Daenerys didn't think it was appropriate to bring them up.

"That's all you think of?" Jon asked. 

No.

"Yeah." Daenerys lied.

Jon nodded his head, "Okay." And grabbed his tablet.

"Okay, okay. Maybe there's more." Daenerys said sitting up. "Rumors of kidnapping, drugs, affairs and um, suicide." She had read about how Arthur apparently kidnapped Lyanna when she was 17 and forced her to marry him. Then there was the drug bust of '84 and Ned Stark's publicized affair with Arthur's sister, Ashara. Ashara's miscarriage and suicide a year before Jon was born. The stories surrounding the two families were so crazy, you couldn't even separate the real from the fake. But whatever the case, the Starks and Daynes had been through a lot. 

"Right. And all that was before I could even walk. It seemed wherever my family went, scandal followed. I'm not an idiot, I know all those scandals helped get both families where they are in Westeros- but I wanted to be a businessman not an entertainer. I wanted to build my own empire- by my merit. With a history my kids would one day be proud of. I'm not ashamed of my family, don't get me wrong. I just wish our dirty laundry wasn't hanged for the entire world to see and to judge." 

Daenerys nodded and after a minute asked, "Why Snow?" 

"Why do you want to be a model?" Jon countered. 

"Hey! We're talking about you here!" 

"Well, if you tell me why you so badly want the fame and the fortune- I'll tell you why I chose Snow." Jon smiled as he pecked her lips. 

The doorbell rang and Daenerys jumped out of the bed. "Pizza's here!" 

She put on one of Jon's shirts and hurried downstairs. Jon shook his head and chuckled. His phone vibrated and the message he received quickly wiped the smile off his face.

_**Serena** : she's gone. _

\-----

"Karsi Wildling from KL! News is first, that will take about 10 minutes. She's a sweetheart you won't have a problem with her" Talisa said running through Daenerys’ schedule for the day.

"Can’t we get Jeyne Poole instead? She has a larger social media following and is more popular with the teens and young adults" Melisandre suggested.

"I tried but she has an interview with Rihanna and an exclusive with Stannis’ wife right after" Talisa answered Melisandre, she then turned to Daenerys, "Okay Dany, it's KL!News then KL Weekly, People magazine, some big blogger and Mirri Maz Duur today. I wan-"

"Wait, the Mirri Maz Duur? I'm going to be on her show?" Daenerys asked, interrupting Talisa and almost falling off her chair.

Mirri Maz Duur was an icon in pop culture. Her show The Mirri Maz Duur show was the most watched celebrity talk show in daytime television. Just last week, Robert Baratheon's mistress gave Mirri an exclusive interview! Yeah, and Niall Horan and Shawn Mendes came out as a gay couple the week before! Mirri was a very huge deal!

"Yep, and guess who's going to be on the show with you, promoting his new movie?"

"Talisa don't tease me! Just tell me!"

"Daario, Fucking, Naharis!" She said and sighed dramatically making Melisandre roll her eyes.

"Holy fuck! I- wow" Daenerys was speechless, Daario Naharis was one of the biggest actors in Westeros, he had 6 Oscars. His recent movie was directed by Martin Scorsese and he was starring next to Julia Roberts.

"Mirri's team sent these questions over, so run over them, practice your answers and then get ready for Karsi, she'll be here in 40 minutes" Melisandre said handing Talisa an i-pad, not entertaining their Daario Naharis fangirling moment.

"Yes Ma'am." Talisa replied in faked salute.

"And good-luck today Daenerys!" Melisandre said to Daenerys and left the office. A petite blonde with glasses entered as Melisandre left and whispered something to Talisa.

"Now?" Talisa asked the blonde and the blonde nodded.

"I hate him" Talisa said and the blonde scurried away.

"What was that about?" 

"Mr. Boss man wants you see you"

"Boss man? Jo- erm Mr. Snow?"

"Yeah, we'll continue with this later okay. Just head down to hair and makeup after whatever lecture he'll give you" Talisa answered and rolled her eyes. Daenerys gave a small smile and left the office.

After filming the sex-tape, Daenerys was feeling very sure of herself. If all this came crashing down, she had a backup plan. Jon had given her an edited copy of the tape and she had watched it several times. They looked good- no they looked better than good! Everything was perfect and world would be shook. Jon's stamina, his impressive length, Daenerys' flexibility and again, that beast's stamina, the world was in for a treat! The email to TMZ with the video attached was already in her drafts.

"What are you so smiley about?" 

Daenerys looked up and saw an amused Sam looking at her.

"It's a good day Sammy boy, a very good day" Daenerys answered with a grin.

"Well okay then, good-luck for today" He said and walked away.

When she got to Jon's office, Daenerys knocked twice and let herself in.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as walked in.

"Yes, but I want to fuck you more" Jon said closing his laptop, "Fuck, lock the door Dany"

She didn't have to be told twice. Daenerys quickly locked the door and turned back to him.

"Come here" He said and patted his lap.

She slowly walked to him and when she was in front of him, she pulled up her dress and straddled him. She moaned when her core met his hard member over his pants, and grinded herself on him. Seconds later her lacy underwear was torn off and his fingers, those wonderfully skilled fingers, made contact with and entered Daenerys' bare pussy.

"Fuck! Jon!" Daenerys got out before he started going faster and rougher. Her body needed more so she started moving her hips against his fingers and she could hear him chuckle.

"So so eager, and so so ready for me" He said removing his fingers from her. Before Daenerys could whimper at the loss of contact, he grabbed her and layed her on his desk. Opened her legs and started kissing her inner thighs, nibbling on some parts making sure to leave a mark.

"I called you here, to wish you luck for today" He said in between kisses. While Daenerys was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing, she needed the bastard to fucking do more! As if reading her mind his tongue slowly licked her clit and she moaned loudly. Daenerys really hoped his office was soundproof because that was loud. His mouth continued to attack her core and it felt so good she didn't want him to stop.

She arched her back and thought about Kelly Rowland's song "Kisses down low" The bitch was right, nothing could compare to kisses down there. Except maybe Jon's superpowered dick- but his mouth was a close second. Daenerys felt her release coming and started having problems breathing, it was her body's way of telling her to prepare herself for what was about to come. But what came next her body was clearly not ready for- Jon's mouth was replaced by his dick and Daenerys swore she saw stars.

"You come by my dick unless I say otherwise!" Jon groaned thrusting into her harder. Daenerys needed something to hold on to, so she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a stapler, and started banging it on his desk. She began making all sorts of sounds and at some point she purred, she actually fucking purred.

Good R’hllor, she really hope his office was soundproof.

After a blinding orgasm, Jon grabbed Daenerys and placed her on his lap again. Which was a good thing because the Targaryen didn't think any part of her body worked right now.

"You'll be alright?" The bastard asked with a smirk. He knew damn well she wouldn't be able to walk straight for the entire day.

"I hate you" Daenerys replied causing Jon to chuckle. She didn't want to leave his lap because 1). She couldn't move, 2). She wanted him to fuck her again, 3). It was actually really comfy and 4). She really wanted to get fucked hard again.

"You have an interview in 20 minutes and you can barely move. You can ride me another time" Jon said, again, as if reading her thoughts. Daenerys pouted, she wanted to ride him now.

"Well, I should go, Bronn is waiting for me" Daenerys said but made no effort to get up. She hated Jon, really she did.

After finally getting up, Jon took her to his office bathroom and she fixed herself up. After fixing herself up and stretching her legs, Daenerys left the bathroom.

"Good-luck today Daenerys" Jon said from behind his desk. He had cleaned up and all evidence of their little session was gone. Even his hair looked neat- not a curl was out of place.

"Thank you Jon" Daenerys said and slowly walked to the door. She was going to be walking slow the entire day. She heard Jon laugh behind her and flipped him off. This was his fault! 

"Oh and Daenerys"

"What?" She shouted turning back.

"You owe me a new stapler" He said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, either Jabot has quality problems or Jon is very strong, lol.  
> Also, someone asked for a Jon POV, would you guys like that? I'd love to write one- I just dont wanna confuse anyone.  
> And Mirri Maz Duur? Oh, okay  
> But thanks for reading, really thank you.
> 
> Oh and spoiler alert// Lyanna wasn't kidnapped,lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present the 7th chapter of this Jonerys soap opera, lol.  
> Also, I wanted to point out, I tagged accordingly guys. If a relationship is tagged, it's either gonna happen, it already happened or it's currently happening. If a certain relationship is not tagged then it's not in the story- or it's not really significant.
> 
> I already have Daenerys' next chapter ready but I'm still working on the Jon one which is next. But I did include a sneak peek at the end, but you can skip it if you wanna. 
> 
> Lastly, English is hard and drugs are bad.
> 
> #unedited

Press day was grueling, but Daenerys loved every minute of it. For the first time in her life, all the attention was on her, she was asked the questions and people wanted to know more about her, not about her boyfriend or her friends- they wanted to know more about Daenerys Targaryen. 

Karsi was putty in Daenerys’ hands after 5 minutes, and the people from KL Weekly and People Magazine loved her! They even asked for follow up interviews! The independent blogger seemed awkward at first but even that went well. The only interview left was the most important one. And possibly the biggest interview Daenerys would give her entire life. Mirri had the power to make or break her, if she liked Daenerys, fame would be a breeze and if not, Daenerys would be the next Trystane Martell. Poor guy made one joke about Mirri’s accent and now he's flipping burgers at some burger place in Flea Bottom.

"You nervous?" Talisa asked as they drove to Mirri’s studios’.

"Very, this is my first major interview and it’s with Mirri Maz Duur, I can't blow it"

"You'll be fine,” Talisa assured. “And Mirri is not all that" 

"Yeah, she is Talisa. Cersei Baratheon calls her ‘Mimi’. That's when you know you've made it, when Cersei Baratheon gives you a nickname," Daenerys said causing Talisa to laugh.

“Okay, she's big. But you're not going to blow it. I watched you today Dany, you're a natural at all this." Talisa said turning to Daenerys. 

"Thank you Talisa, it means a lot." And it really did. 

The rest of the trip was all Taylor Swift- to say Talisa was obsessed with her would be an understatement. She knew every lyric and even imitated some of Taylor’s moves as they drove. 

Then finally they got there, ABC studios- and Daenerys’ nerves shot up. An intern met them in the lobby and showed them to Daenerys’ dressing room, yeah she had her very own dressing room. Complete with a glam squad and all. But she still preferred Bronn- his stories were legendary. 

"Ms. Duur will be here in 15 minutes to confirm a few things with you," Mirri's assistant said typing something frantically in her Blackberry. 

“Right, thank you, Shana.” Talisa smiled. “I just want to talk to you about a few of the questions…” Talisa and Mirri’s assistant left the dressing room and Daenerys introduced herself to everyone in the room. 

After the introductions, the glam squad started on Daenerys and she took a selfie with them for Instagram making sure to tag the location. People had to know. She captioned the picture "levels" and smiled. Her regular followers liked and commented making Daenerys smile wider. She knew most of them by name and sometimes she would go to their personal pages to like their pictures and their reactions made Daenerys smile. 

The dressing room door opened and for the second time that day, Daenerys almost fell out of her seat.

"Well, I think I'm in the wrong dressing room," He said in that Essosi accent of his.

Daario Fucking Naharis was standing in front of her and not knowing what to do or say, Daenerys just stood there looking at him.

"I'm Daario," He introduced offering his hand to Daenerys. She took it and smiled.

"You're not a talker I see, that's okay. What I want to do with you doesn't require talking" Daario said kissing Daenerys hand.

Okay, what the fuck? What the fuck! What the fuck? Daario Naharis was flirting with her!

"I'm Daenerys," She said, finally composing herself, "You guys can leave now," She told the glam squad. Her natural instincts kicked it, see an opportunity and use it. The glam squad nodded and quickly left the room.

"So you're the lingerie model?" Daario asked looking at Daenerys as if she was his next meal.

Daenerys nodded and added, "And you came here right in time, you see I have one of my pieces on and I need someone's opinion on it"

"Well babe, you're in luck, I happen to love giving opinions"

Daenerys smirked and unzipped her dress. She watched his eyes go dark and he licked his lips. He was going to be easy, Daenerys thought. She stepped out of the dress and flipped her hair.

"So? What do you think?" She asked and slowly turned around; she wanted him to see everything. Every angle.

"Fuck, I love it. But you wanna know what I'd like more?" He asked moving closer to her. Daenerys didn't get to find out because at that moment Mirri walked in and Daenerys quickly moved away from Daario.

"Oh, I- didn't mean to interrupt," Mirri said with a smirk.

Daenerys’ face turned red and Daario chuckled.

"You must be Daenerys," She said looking at Daenerys and Daenerys nodded.

"I was just, showing Mr. Naharis one of my favorite pieces in the collection." 10 points to Slytherin.

"Well, I have to get going," Daario said, he kissed Mirri on the cheek and then turned to Daenerys, "We'll finish this later" He whispered.

Daario left and Mirri followed him after wishing Daenerys luck for the show. When she was alone in the dressing room, Daenerys screamed and started dancing like a mad person.

Now, she wasn't attracted to Daario like she was with Jon, but she was attracted to his fame. He was huge and if she played her cards right she could be the envy of millions.

"Dany, 5 minutes okay," Talisa said entering the dressing room, "Why are you smiling like that? And why are you not dressed?"

Daenerys just grinned and put her dress on again. Today had been amazing and Daenerys had a feeling it was about to get even better.

~~

Her interview with Mirri went perfectly; she laughed at Mirri’s jokes and Mirri laughed at hers. She answered the questions with stories, mostly made up, and the audience loved her. Daenerys was so good, Mirri followed her on Instagram and even suggested they take a selfie together. Yeah, Daenerys was on cloud 999 right now.

"I told Dany, you're a natural! The audience loved you! And that story about your turtle? Amazing!" Talisa said as they walked back to her car.

"And what about when I told them about-" Daenerys was interrupted by a scrawny looking boy trying to get her attention.

"I erm, sorry ma'am. Mr. Naharis asked me to give this to you" He handed Daenerys an envelope and ran off.

"What is it?" Talisa asked and Daenerys shrugged, "Open it then!"

Daenerys opened the envelope and there was a note and a VIP pass. She quickly read the note and smirked.

_Daenerys_

_My movie premiere is at 7 pm tonight at the Red Keep. Would be stoked if you could come, maybe after we could pick off where we left of_

_-Daario xx_

"Holy fuck Dany" Talisa shouted after reading the note, "He invited you to his movie premiere AND gave you a VIP pass? Did I miss something?"

"Guess he really liked my interview" Daenerys smirked. Talisa didn't need to know about her little stripping adventure.

"This is huge! Your first red carpet event! This is so exciting! We need to get you ready! I'll call Val!"

~~

"The red one was better"

"You're blind, this obviously looks better" 

"Daenerys, what do you think?"

Daenerys looked at herself in the mirror and the dress was gorgeous, it had the right amount of slut and class. The red one was also gorgeous and she looked beautiful in it, but it didn't compliment her body like this one. She wanted Daario to nut when he saw her not think she was ‘beautiful’.

"This one" Daenerys answered making Talisa groan.

"Excellent choice Dany, you look hot in it!" Val said clapping her hands, "Gosh, a Daario Naharis movie premiere. Does, um Jon know about this?"

"No,” Talisa replied in a small voice.

“Talisa!” Val cried. 

“What? You know how he gets and he... he kinda hates Daario so, yeah.” Talisa defended herself. “But he'll be happy when he sees all the publicity Dany will get from this" 

"Jon hates Daario? Why?" Daenerys asked. Both Talisa and Val didn't answer and started doing other things.

"Okay, we need to get going now," Val said getting up.

"Yeah, we don't wanna be late. And traffic will be a bitch" Talisa said also getting up.

"Guys? Why does Jon hate Daario?" Daenerys asked again.

"It's not really a big deal Dany, and he doesn't hate Daario... he just, Jon doesn't like a lot of people and Daario happens to be one of those people," Talisa said making Val nod. They were obviously hiding something from Daenerys but she didn't really care. Well not right now she didn't, she was about to walk her very first huge red carpet, that was the only thing on her mind.

"Let's go then!" Val said and Daenerys got her stuff and followed them out.

Daenerys had two goals tonight; make sure her face was on every media publication by tomorrow morning and to end up in Daario Naharis' bed.

"Okay Dany, you ready?" Talisa asked.

Daenerys looked out the window and smiled. There were about 50 reporters and cameramen all ready to document the red carpet. She could see Giuliana Rancic fixing her dress and Obara from Sandwire talking to her cameraman. 

She was ready, she was born ready. She might have felt a bit nervous when they left the house but all that was gone now.

"I'm ready" Daenerys smiled, "Now, do I look hot?"

"Girl, you know you do!" Talisa replied laughing.

"Come on, you need to go! People are starting to show up" Val said looking out the window.

"Now? No, nobodies are walking now. I'll wait for Julia Roberts"

"Are you crazy? They're not going to let you walk when the stars walk. It's friends and family now. Then it will be crew and co-stars. Then Julia and Daario. And you fall under friends so; you need to get your butt out there!" Val said almost pushing Daenerys out of the car.

"Okay, okay. I'm going! Jeez, Val" Daenerys checked her makeup once again and walked out the car.

“Okay, Dany. This is going to be easy peasy. You're going to kill this and you're going to make these people love you!” She said to herself.

Because nobodies were walking right now, the cameramen weren't really busy. Only a few were taking pictures. 

Great! Daenerys shook her head and sighed.

Before she could step on the red carpet a petite girl about her age in all black stopped her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked looking at Daenerys’ dress and frowning.

"I'm Daenerys, Targaryen. I erm have a pass" Daenerys said pulling out the VIP pass she got from Daario. She gave it to the girl and the girl checked her clipboard.

"I'm sorry but this pass just grants you VIP access to the studio with free goods and all but no red carpet," She said with an apologetic smile.

"What? That was given to me by Daario Naharis himself! Check your clipboard again!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't walk. Now you can watch the stars walk or you can wait for the movie to start inside"

"No! Just, let me walk okay erm-" Daenerys checked the girl’s worker ID for her name and smiled when she saw it, "Stacy. No one else has to know, I could be a family member or friend"

"Do I need to call security?" Stacy asked.

"No! No! Fine, I'll just go wait inside" Daenerys huffed and followed her into the building.

So much for her red carpet debut! 

The interior of the Keep was beautiful! Worthy of hosting a Martin Scorsese movie premiere starring Julia Roberts and Daario Naharis. Daenerys was really disappointed she wasn't going to walk the red carpet but guess it gave her enough time to plan for tonight. She needed to be photographed with Daario and she needed to spend the night at his place. 

Now, no, she wasn't really going to sleep with him. But Daario and the world were going to think that she did, and that's what she wanted. Daario looked like he couldn't handle his liquor- and if he could Daenerys had a backup plan. 

The plan was pretty simple, all Daenerys had to do was make sure the paparazzi got pictures of them leaving together and then arriving together at his place. Then the magic would begin. She was going to drown him in alcohol, so much alcohol that he passes out- or just slip sleeping pills in his drinks. Then she would create the illusion that they slept together. She'll have to strip him naked and scatter his clothes around his place to make it more believable. And she'll probably have to leave her panties on the floor too, just for control. But most importantly, she'll have to make sure the paparazzi catches her doing the "walk of shame" the next morning.

Thinking about her plan made Daenerys smile, soon, very soon she would be a household name. Her name would be everywhere and she would be an A-lister. She would finally be enough, she would finally be worthy.

"Daenerys! Holy fuck! Wow, you look hot!" A voice said breaking the Targaryen out of her thoughts.

"Daario, hey!" She cried, "And thank you" She added giving him a hug. As they hugged, she purposely pushed her boobs against him. No harm in getting this thing started early.

"Daario! Everyone is ready!" The same scrawny boy from yesterday said.

"We'll be right there Penda," Daario said to the boy making him run off.

Daenerys saw a flash coming from around the corner and she smirked, paparazzi. Showtime. She grabbed Daario and started kissing him. He was a little surprised at first but then he got into it. And since her eyes were open- Daenerys saw the flashes and even heard the clicking sounds. When she sure the paparazzi had enough pictures, Daenerys stepped away from Daario.

"Holy fuck love. What was that?" Daario asked still in shock.

"Just a little preview... of what's to come" Daenerys replied with a smirk.

"Let's get out of here," He said.

"What? Daario, it's your movie premiere"

"I've seen the movie already, Julia could have done better and the movie is not all that"

"Daario-"

"Come on! My place is right around the corner" He then grabbed Daenerys’ hand and led her out the door. As soon as they walked out the door hand in hand, the paparazzi went crazy. Daenerys got closer to Daario and grabbed his arm. She could tell tomorrow was going to be crazy, and she couldn't wait.

"Sorry 'bout that. They get a little crazy sometimes" Daario apologized when they got into his limo.

"Oh, it's okay. Nothing a bit of champagne won't fix" Daenerys said grabbing a bottle of champagne from a cooler and opening it.

"Yes, let's get into the mood!" Daario said grabbing his own bottle and opening it.

This was going to be easy. Daenerys smirked and 'drank' the champagne. She needed to be sober for this whole thing to go through smoothly.

Turned out Daario's place wasn't right around the corner as he said. Which was great, because it meant they had time to open another bottle of champagne- this one they shared.

"And then, and then I said, Julia!” _hiccup_ , “You're crazy! I told her that!” _hiccup_ “That she was crazy!" Daario got out before breaking into laughter. The bastard was a lightweight; Daenerys' plan couldn't have gone any better.

"You are soooo funny Daario!" Daenerys slurred faking being drunk. If this modeling shit didn’t work out she had a great shot at acting.

Five minutes later the car stopped and Daenerys looked out the window.

"We're here Daario!" Daenerys laughed clapping her hands.

"Shhhhhh!" He said placing his finger on Daenerys’ lips. "We have to be quiet, shhhhhh" And he removed his finger and walked towards the building.

Daenerys rolled her eyes and played along, placing a finger on her lips.

They got to his apartment and Daenerys quickly got to work, aka drowning Daario in alcohol. He had a mini bar with everything so it made her job even easier. A few hours later he was out cold. Daenerys quickly removed his clothes and scattered them all over the lounge. She also removed her panties and placed them somewhere visible, and sighed. This had actually been harder than she had thought. Daario was an annoying drunk.

Her phone rang a second later and it was Talisa;

"Talisa! Hey!"

"Don't you Talisa hey me! Where the hell are you Daenerys?"

"What's wrong, why are you shouting?" Daenerys asked. She had an idea why, but she wanted to hear it from her.

"Check Twitter," She said and Daenerys opened her bible. Daario's name was number 1 trending worldwide and she frowned when she saw hers wasn't next to it. She clicked on it nonetheless and sat down on Daario's bed.

**_Exclusive: Daario Naharis ditches movie premiere to hang out with mysterious girl_ **

**_Daario Naharis kissing lingerie model! See pictures!!_ **

**_New fling alert! Daario Naharis and Jabot lingerie model_ **

**_Daario Naharis seen arriving at his apartment with model._ **

All the headlines made Daenerys smile. All the big publications had run with the story and KL Weekly even wrote an article about 'Daario's new girl, model Daenerys Targaryen'.

Part 1 of this saga was done, tomorrow morning Part 2 would commence.

"Daenerys! Are you still there?"

Shit! Talisa!

"Talisa, I don't know what happened! I was just nervous about walking the red carpet so I had a glass of champagne then I was kissing Daario then we were at his place, I just-"

"And nothing happened?"

"No, he's actually fast asleep right now. I can even take a picture if you don't believe me"

"No, I believe you. No pictures necessary. Just be careful Dany" And she hung up. Unknowingly, Talisa had just given Daenerys a brilliant idea! Pictures!

How much do you think TMZ would pay for Daario Naharis nudes?

\--

**_SNEAK PEEK AT JON'S CHAPTER_ **

"What if this relationship goes south? She could sue you for sexual harassment; slander your name! And everything you've built, everything you've worked so hard for could come crashing down! This is Kings Landing Jon! Everyone is an opportunist and they always have ulterior motives!" Lyanna held pouring herself another glass of wine. Gods, she needed something stronger. 

"Daenerys and I have an agreement mom." _Well sort of._ "And she wouldn't dare cross me." 

"Oh? And how long have you known her? A few weeks? And you're so sure she wouldn't cross you?"

"You've never had a problem with any of the girls I've dated before. Why is Daenerys any different?"

"When did you start sleeping with her? Before or after you gave her a job?" Lyanna asked ignoring her son's question. 

Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Come on Jon! You're smarter than that! Having sex with her then offering her a job is not a good look! And offering her a job and then having sex with her is also not a good look! And having sex with her before, and after you offer her a job is a terrible look! Nothing about this relationship looks good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> And i know we're only on chapter 7, but what would be your ideal ending to this story. One that is in line with this soapie, where everyone gets what they deserve, where lessons are learnt but it's still relatively a happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the 6 people still reading my trash, hi, welcome and I love you. 
> 
> As I said in my previous note, if a relationship is not tagged it's not happening or important. I was not going to make Dany sleep with Daario, that's why it's not tagged. My plan was to introduce Daario for that chapter only, he's not even tagged as a character.
> 
> If this is not for you, then okay move on, no hard feelings. But there is no need for you to start picking fights with people in my comments section, slut-shaming my characters or comparing them to Harvey Weinstein. The sleepless nights some comments caused, lol
> 
> *author loves her flawed characters too much
> 
> Anyway, we finally get to judge Jon.  
> This takes place the day after they film the sex tape, so two days before Dany's press day. 
> 
> #unedited mistakes are inevitable, apologies

After Daenerys left saying she had a spin class to get to, Jon immediately called Serena. 

She answered on the first ring. "Jon-" 

"What the hell do you mean, she's gone? She was there last night wasn't she?" Jon yelled in frustration.

"She was. But one of her nurses received a phone call and when she returned, Arya was gone." Serena replied in a shaky voice. 

"Find her! I don't care what you do Serena but find her!" Jon screamed into the phone.

"We're doing everything we can. The nearest town is an ocean away. She couldn't have gone far."

"Then I expect a call from you in the next two hours telling me you've found her."

"Jon-" He didn't let her finish before hanging up.

"Dammit!" He screamed throwing his phone at the wall. 

Arya was missing. Out of all the shitty things that could have happened today, why that!?

Jon calmed himself knowing that getting all worked up about it wouldn't help find Arya. Fuck, he thought she was adjusting. Serena had told him she was even somewhat happy. Making friends and everything. Why would she run?

A loud knock came on his door and Jon groaned. He wasn't in the mood for company, but went to the door nonetheless. He had asked the receptionist not to disturb him and other than Val, who was in Lys, there were only two people who were allowed on his floor. One was at her spin class and the other was- 

"Mom! And um, dad? I-“

"You're sleeping with your employee?" Lyanna Dayne asked, letting herself in. Arthur gave Jon an apologetic smile before making himself comfortable on the sofa. He put the television on and turned the volume down.

"I- what?" Jon was confused. 

"That Daenerys girl. She's the new face of Intimacy or whatever you renamed it to. You're sleeping with her?" 

"How did you even-" 

"Val let it slip-" 

"I'm going to kill her!" Jon whispered.

"How could you be this stupid Jon? I raised you better than this!" Lyanna snapped whacking the back of Jon's head. Arthur let out a laugh and was silenced by Lyanna's glare.

"Mom, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Other than the fact that she's already been connected to that Baratheon boy, she's your employee!" Lyanna shouted. She put her bag on the table and walked to Jon's liquor cabinet. 

"Mom, as I said it's not a big deal. We're very low key about things and-" 

"What if this relationship goes south? She could sue you for sexual harassment; slander your name! And everything you've built, everything you've worked so hard for could come crashing down! This is Kings Landing Jon! Everyone is an opportunist and they always have ulterior motives!" Lyanna held pouring herself another glass of wine. Gods, she needed something stronger. 

"Daenerys and I have an agreement mom." _Well sort of._ "And she wouldn't dare cross me." 

"Oh, and how long have you known her? A few weeks? And you're suddenly sure she wouldn't cross you?"

"You've never had a problem with any of the girl's I've dated before. Why is Daenerys any different?"

"When did you start sleeping with her? Before or after you gave her a job?" Lyanna asked ignoring her son's question. 

Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his curls. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Come on Jon! You're smarter than that! Having sex with her then offering her a job is not a good look! And offering her a job and then having sex with her is also not a good look! And having sex with her before, and after you offer her a job is a terrible look! Nothing about this relationship looks good!" 

"I'm a grown man! I can make my own decisions!" Jon shouted. 

"Shouldn't have said that," Arthur muttered more to himself than to Jon. 

"Excuse me?" Lyanna put down her wine glass and walked menacingly towards Jon. "Grown men can keep it in their pants! Grown men think with their heads, not cocks! And grown men know when to shut up and listen to their mothers!" 

Groaning and switching off the television; Arthur got up and stood between his wife and son, things were getting more heated. "Okay enough you two! Lya, we didn't come here to fight with our only son. And he's right. He's a grown man and can make his own decisions. And Jon, your mother is just worried. We all know how Westeros is, especially Kings Landing. We just want you to be careful." 

"I'll make Dany sign a consensual relationship agreement. Stating everything was consensual and I didn't coerce her into having intercourse with me in exchange for a job." Jon said. 

"It's a start." Lyanna nodded. "Now come here, you stupid boy!" She grabbed her son and gave him a tight hug. "Look how thin you've gotten! Where are those cheeks I love so much?"

"Mom I'm a 27-year-old man." Jon groaned. 

"Oh shush, you're still my baby." Lyanna sang and pinched his cheeks. "We actually came here to take you to dinner, but when I saw you i just lost it. So go freshen up and I'll call and reserve a table for us at Reed's." 

"I have so much work to do-" 

"I'm not taking no for an answer Jon. Go!" 

Feeling like a teenager again, Jon rolled his eyes and went up to his room to freshen up. As he showered he thought about what his mother said. Had he abused his power as CEO and president of Jabot by sleeping with Dany then hiring her? It might not have been his intention, but he saw where his mother was coming from. He might have thought his relationship with Dany was separate from his work but others might not see it like that. 

Jon first laid eyes on Daenerys at a club a year ago. It was his cousin Sansa's 21st birthday and the Targaryen with her platinum blonde hair was hard to miss. Jon was immediately taken with her. But he hadn't approached her because she, Margaery Tyrell and Sansa were attached to the hip the entire evening. But that night, for the first time in years, Jon began sketching again. The red dress she wore gave him so many ideas- he hadn't slept that night sketching and designing. 

He tried to forget the mystery woman, and the next time he saw her again was at Grey's party. The party that started it all. It was supposed to be a one night stand- him getting her out of his system.

But after having tasted her, Jon was hooked. He thought about her for weeks and she, unknowingly, was the inspiration behind the latest Bold Beauty winter collection. Val had called him a madman when he told her. Made fun of him and suggested he get laid- urgently. She even set Jon up with one of her friends; the woman was lovely but wasn't Jon's type. He kept comparing her to Daenerys and it wasn't fair on the woman. He felt like an absolute dick, especially considering that he didn't even know Daenerys. They had only spent the night and morning together and that was it. 

But when a flyer with her face on it got stuck to his shoe, he knew it was some sign. She was modelling clothes for some small shop he'd never even heard of and that's when it hit him. She should be the face of Bold Beauty, the latest collection was inspired by her, so why not? 

Jon remembers pitching the idea to Melisandre and Sam only to have them shut him down. Bold Beauty already had a face and they couldn't breach their contract with the current model. So did Beauty of Nature. The only brand without a fixed spokesperson was Intimacy. Jon hated the idea. But Melisandre and Sam loved it, agreeing that adding a fresh new face to the company wouldn't hurt, especially one on the fuller side. It was good for business. Jon felt creepy about the situation, he didn't want her to think he gave her the job just to see her half naked again. He tried to stay professional during their meetings- looking as uninterested and as cold as he could, just so she wouldn't get that idea. 

He knew he sounded like a bad telanovela, but if what he had with Daenerys was so bad, then why in R'hllor's holy name did it feel so good! He was rational person, always had been, never broke the rules and always played it safe- his friends called him boring. He had never done this strictly sexual relationship thing before. He had a few one night stands in college yes, but not a relationship with a woman just to satisfy both their desires. Jon didn't know why, but it was easy with Daenerys, it came naturally. There was no awkwardness or expectations some relationships came with. 

"Heavens Jon! Are you making a shower or taking one! You've been in there for almost an hour!" Jon heard his mother shout. 

"I'll be right down mom," Jon shouted back. He got out the shower, moisturized and got dressed. That’s when he got a text. It was from Serena. 

_found her. She’s fine but wants to see you._

Jon let out a breath of relief and thanked the old gods and the new ones. He quickly texted Serena saying he’ll fly down to visit Arya tomorrow and put his phone away.

"I'm here." He announced when he entered his living room.

"Finally!" His father said. "I'm starving! And all you have is rabbit food. No wonder you're so skinny." 

"I'm not skinny." Jon rolled his eyes. "I'm fit." He added making his parents laugh. 

\--

After dinner with his parents, Jon asked his driver, Davos, to take him to Hardhome. It was a sports bar owned by one of his good friends and Jon hadn't been there in a while. 

"Come on Davos. Just one drink, on me." Jon said when they got there. 

As he expected, Davos shook his head. "I don't think so, Mr. Dayne. But I will have a large steak and ribs on you." 

"Of course" Jon laughed. They entered Hardhome and the atmosphere immediately made Jon smile. 

“Jonny!” Tormund shouted when he saw Jon. “You get prettier every time I see you, you small peckered bastard!”

Jon laughed and gave him a hug. “And you lose more hair, old man. You’re going to need diapers soon!”

“I’m eating here you asshole. Go talk about hair and diapers elsewhere” Ed groaned. 

“Oh shut up Ed!" Jon laughed as he sat down. "I’ll have a beer and Davos will-“

“Have a large steak, regular ribs, a side of gravy and mash, and one green salad,” Davos added. 

“Well, you heard the man, chop chop Tormund.” Jon chuckled. 

“So, what brings you to this side of town?” Ed asked stuffing his face. 

“Had dinner with my parents. The restaurant was close by.” Jon answered and Tormund came back with his beer. 

“Oh, how are they?” Ed asked. 

“Good. Nosey as hell, but good.” 

“Why did I have to find out from Val that you’re seeing someone?” Tormund asked. 

“You’re seeing someone? When? All you do is brood, stress over Arya and work?” Ed asked with a straight face. He, best of all knew how much of a workaholic Jon was. 

“Val needs to keep her mouth shut.” Jon groaned. 

“She’s my sister. Of course, she told me. And you haven’t been with anyone since she-who-must-not-be-named; I thought she might have bewitched you.” Tormund said.

“You can say her name Tormund. And I’m not with Daenerys. It’s- just complicated.”

“Nothing is ever complicated. You cunts make things complicated.” Sandor said taking a seat next to Davos at the bar, Pyp followed him behind. “Give me a chicken and some beer.”

“Hey Jon, long time no see,” Pyp said.

“Hey Pyp and hello to you too Sandor, and this relationship is complicated. I’m her boss.”

“So? Don’t girls love that whole millionaire, boss relationship? It’s all they read anyway. Books about arrogant bosses who are mean to them then they fall in love. What? I have 3 daughters!” Tormund said when the group gave him weird looks. 

“It’s not that simple Tormund. In reality, it’s more complicated. And it’s not exactly ethical.”

“Do you like her?” Davos asked. 

“I do actually, but- she not interested in a relationship and I’m too busy running a F500 company to be in one. I like our arrangement but my mother thinks it will bite me in the ass in the long run. And she’s kind of with someone so if this ever came out-“

“Damn Jon, you went from being a monk to dating your employee who so happens to be in a relationship? High five buddy!”

“Shut up Pyp.” Jon said finishing his bottle of beer. 

“I say you end things with this woman. You’re a pretty lad, and you’re rich. You can have any woman or man you want.” Tormund said.

“But I want her.”

“Okay you say you like her, so think about her. If this gets out- that she’s sleeping with the boss how would that affect her? And how would it affect how people look at her? She might get 10 minutes of fame but that’s all she’ll get. After that it’s slut-shaming, bullying from your fangirls- don’t even deny it, we both know you have them, and then people will start doubting her work? They’ll question everything she’s ever done; discredit all her work just because she slept with you.” Ed said. “And I know how tough the fashion industry is; they’ll chew her up and spit her down. And poor girl probably worked hard to get where she’s at. And then think about your first love- your company. A scandal like this would damage Jabot’s reputation.”

“I actually agree with Ed- only because i know how much that company means to you. But if the sex is good, I say you smash one more time then you end things. Wait- what about that girl you saw at Sansa’s party? Did you ever find her?” Pyp asked.

Jon gave him a look and his eyes widened. “No way! She's the- Wow! This just got complicated!” Pyp said. 

“This isn’t a relationship talk show or a 13-year-old girl’s sleepover. Can you cunts talk about something else!” 

“I agree with Sandor. Enough talk of this.” Jon laughed, “Let’s rather talk about how The Unsullied are going to beat the fuck out of the White Walkers this weekend!”

His friends started arguing about the football teams and Jon smiled. He missed this. He didn’t get to see his friends that often anymore. The bigger Jabot got, the more responsibilities he picked up and the busier he was. And as he drank his beer, he thought about his situation with Daenerys. After reflecting on everything, listening to his mother and Ed, he had reached a decision. 

He needed to end things before they got more complicated. He might have feelings for her, but he needed to look at the bigger picture. His mother was right; nothing about this relationship looked good. Especially the way it started.

Friday was her first press day and he’ll end things then. He had to. It was best for both of them, and it was especially best for Jabot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jon decides to end things, then goes sees Arya the next and doesn't end things when he sees Dany the following day? Hmmmm
> 
> Also, for the sake of my fragile heart- if you're not interested in reading anymore, don't tell me. Just don't come back when you see an undate, those "I'm out" or "I'm done" comments lowkey hurt y'all 
> 
> Next Chapter- things get super real super fast for Daenerys


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic a month ago, wow. 
> 
> Sorry, this is a bit late, I felt it was too short and filling it up took longer than expected. And it ended up longer than intended, lol. It was also super hard to write, so don't hate me or it too much 
> 
> Sneak Peek of chapter 10 of this telenovela at the end, you can skip it if you want though
> 
> It's not edited, sorry for any mistakes.

Her name was everywhere! From user robb4margaery4evr_ on Twitter to Dan Wootton from The Sun to Maria Menounos from KL!News. Everyone wanted to know more about Daario Naharis' new girl.

Daenerys had made her “walk of shame”, making sure the paparazzi got enough shots of her and was currently having brunch in her apartment. Luckily; she left before Daario was up, so there was no awkward parting or questions she couldn't answer. 

She checked her phone and rolled her eyes. Some people couldn't let you enjoy nice things. She had 7 missed calls from her mother, 8 from Judas Iscariot, 6 from Talisa and Renly, 12 from Val and Shae and a whopping 15 from Jon. Don't even get her started on the text messages!

She switched her phone off and turned up the volume on her TV. Kings Landing Entertainment was on;

"Now Jeff, the question on everyone's lips is, have Renly and Daenerys broken up? I mean just last week he mentioned her in an interview, raving about her cooking skills"

"The answer is; who cares Kate! It's Daario Naharis! My wife could cheat on me with him and I'd thank him!"

Daenerys smirked at the guy’s response; he was her type of guy. She was momentary startled when she heard someone banging her front door, she muted the TV and stayed quiet, hoping the person would get the hint and leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Dany! So open the damn door!" Renly shouted from the other side making Daenerys groan.

Well, she’s got to face him sometime, so she got up and went to open the door.

"What the fuck is this Dany?" Renly screamed holding up a newspaper. Daenerys was on the front page kissing Daario, but she couldn't make out the headline.

"A newspaper?" She replied moving to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me Daenerys! This is you kissing that prick Naharis!"

"Then why ask me what it is?"

"Why? I thought things were good between us! Do you know how fucking embarrassing this is? You're supposed to be my girlfriend dammit!"

"Ex-girlfriend, we ended things two weeks ago. We broke up on good terms and we're still very good friends. That's what I'm going to tell everyone and you're going to do the same,” Daenerys said drinking her water.

"I'm not going to lie for you!"

"Oh yes, you are, because if you don't, I'm going to make sure everyone knows your business." She threatened.

"I don't even care anymore! Go on! Tell the world! I don't care anymore Daenerys!"

Wait, what?

"You sure Loras is also okay with that? Last I checked he wasn't ready to leave the closet yet." Daenerys said and smirked when she saw his face fall.

She hated doing this to him, she really did, but he was pushing her.

"You wouldn't," He said slowly, shaking his head.

"Try me Renly"

He laughed humorlessly and sat on the couch, "What happened to you Dany? This isn't like you? This fame shit is getting to your head, and it’s only been a week. If you carry on acting like this you're going to lose-"

"Just shut up! Stop trying to pull that shit on me! You took psychology for one semester at some dumb online college and you think you're suddenly Dr Phil? Fuck you Renly! You don't know shit about me! You don’t know what I’ve been through or what I’m about!" Daenerys snapped. He wasn't going to make her feel guilty about chasing her dreams and doing whatever to achieve them.

"I'm not going to say anything, but I'm also not going to lie for you Daenerys. Just don't come running to me when all this blows up in your face" Renly said and left.

Fuck Renly! Daenerys thought. He didn't know anything about her. So how dare he judge her! He had it easy, he was born famous! He didn't even have to try! His acting was mediocre but he was big because of his surname! So he didn't get to judge her! Not today!

She sighed and switched her phone back on. She needed sex, mind-blowing sex to distract her. She clicked Jon's name and it took her to messages. He had left 18, all asking what the fuck she was doing and where the fuck she was. She deleted all of them and typed him a message.

_**Dany:** Can I come see you?_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**_Jon:_ ** _Where the hell have you been? I tried calling you all night_

Daenerys rolled her eyes at his reply. He didn't answer her question.

**_Dany:_ ** _Jon! Can I come see you or not?_

This time he took his time replying. He made Daenerys wait a good 25 fucking minutes.

**_Jon_ ** _: I'm working from home, so come to the penthouse._

Daenerys smiled and called a cab, telling the driver to fetch her in 40 minutes. She quickly took another shower and brushed her teeth again. She pulled out a knee-length coat from her closet and wore it over her naked body. She still had her hair in curls from last night and they still looked as good. She applied her new favourite red lipstick, which was from Beauty of Nature and smirked. She looked good. The red looked amazing on her pale skin.

“Daenerys? Dany?” She heard and froze.

Viserya. What was she doing here?

Daenerys hurried out her room and sure enough her sister stood in the middle of her living room.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I tried calling you. Mom did too, you-“

“Again, what the fuck are you doing here Viserya?!” Daenerys interrupted.

“Viserion is dead,” Viserya said sadly.

What? No, no, no! That was not possible. Viserion was one of her 3 cats, Daenerys had received them from Drogo as a graduation present but they lived with her parents since her apartment had a strictly no pets rule.

“What- what happened?”

“His sickness got worse. He started losing weight and losing his fur- I don’t even know why I’m here or why I’m explaining this to you, you don’t even care.” Viserya clipped.

“He was my cat! I loved him! Of course, I cared!” Daenerys yelled.

“Really Daenerys? Did you even know he was sick? And when last did you even see him or visit Drogon and Rhaegal?”

“I’ve been busy!”

“Right. Too busy for family, too busy to see your cats, and too busy to notice what’s going on around you. Typical you.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re so selfish and so self-centred, the world around you would end and you wouldn’t even notice. You live in your own little bubble Daenerys and you have zero regards for anyone outside it!”

“Rich coming from you, Judas!” Daenerys screamed. First Renly, now Viserya? “And I am very aware of everything that goes on around me! I just don’t let it affect my dreams, dreams that I’ve worked hard for.” She defended herself.

“Oh, really? You’re aware of everything that goes on around you? So you know mom and dad are getting a divorce? That dad is sleeping with Joanna in our family house? That Elia miscarried and it put such a strain on her marriage to Rhaegar, they’re now separated? That great-uncle Aemon has cancer and his days are numbered? You’re aware of all that?”

“I- what?" Daenerys wasn't aware of all of that. "Great-uncle Aemon? But- why didn’t anyone tell me? I spoke to mom a few days ago-“

“Yes and all you went on about was yourself! Your new lingerie contract! You didn't ask about her, the cats or anything else. And don't give me that 'why didn't anyone tell me' bullshit! We tried! We all tried! But at some point, we all gave up- because you clearly didn’t care. Too busy taking paparazzi strolls with Margaery Tyrell-“

“That’s not a good enough reason! Just because I don’t answer a call or two doesn’t mean you get to omit important shit from me!”

“That the point Daenerys! If you had been there, there would have been no need to tell you anything! You would have seen things for yourself! Then again you saw me every day yet never noticed that I-“ Viserya stopped and shook her head. “I didn’t come here to fight. I came to bring you Viserion’s ashes. Mom decided to have him cremated.” She pulled out a small box and placed it on the table.

“Viserya-“

“I really do hope this fame shit gives you what you so desperately crave. I hope it’s worth it in the end.” With that Viserya left, leaving Daenerys shocked and broken.

Sure, she had missed a couple of calls from her family and ignored a few messages but- she didn’t think it was anything important. Her favourite man in the entire world was dying and she didn’t know. Her youngest and most gentle cat was dead. Her parents were getting a divorce and Elia had miscarried. She felt like shit, she hadn’t been there for her family. She was too busy trying to make strangers love her, that she ignored and disappointed the people who did love her. The people she was doing all of this for, or so she told herself.

Daenerys heard a honk and looked out the window, the cab driver was here. She didn’t even know if she was in the mood for this anymore. But she needed a distraction- and Jon was a very good one. And she needed not to feel like the worse person on earth for an hour or two.

The drive to Jon's was slow, the cab driver kept asking Daenerys questions trying to make conversation and it was honestly annoying. She wouldn't have minded if he asked her relevant questions, but he kept asking about cars and elephants. Daenerys didn't even know how the two mixed. As they drove, she texted Viserya asking her which hospital great-uncle Aemon was admitted to but Viserya didn’t reply. And Daenerys was too afraid to even try her mother, she felt too guilty. Getting divorced? She didn't understand, her parents were always happy- and Joanna? She was like family, her mother had treated her like a sister. How could she betray Rhaella like that? In her own house even!

"We're here Ma'am" The driver finally said, "That will be $20 thank you!"

Daenerys gave the money and he looked at her expectantly, "What?" She snapped.

"No tip?" He asked. Daenerys didn't even answer him; she just got out the car and slammed the door. She wasn’t in the mood for bullshit.

The same receptionist from last time was behind the desk and she smiled when she saw Daenerys.

"Morning Ma'am. Well, you Kings Landing girls sure do have your own style" She said looking at Daenerys’ outfit.

"You don't even wanna know what's underneath" Daenerys smirked and walked towards the elevator.

When she got to floor 44 the elevator asked for the pin and Daenerys put the one that was given to her last time she was there. A second later she was on the 45th floor and she walked to Jon's big red door. She knocked twice and waited.

A few seconds later he opened wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jon asked not letting her in.

"I wanted to see you"

"After ignoring my calls and messages last night? What game are you playing Daenerys?" He asked folding his arms.

"Game? I'm not playing any games, Jon. But, if you wanna play a game I have one in mind" Daenerys said seductively playing with her the belt of her coat.

"I don't have time for this" Jon said and moved to close the door.

"Wait, Jon! What's wrong? What did I do?"

"How was Daario, Dany? Did you enjoy him fucking you last night? Or was he bad, is that why you're here? To try and get off? Use me to finish what he couldn't finish?"

"What? I didn't sleep with Daario, Jon!"

"I'm not an idiot Daenerys, I saw pictures of the two of you kissing and arriving at his place. I don't have a problem you two fucking, just don't think you can keep me as some side piece or back up plan when he fails to pleasure you!"

"I staged the whole thing, Jon! Yeah I kissed him but that's all did, I drowned him in alcohol and he passed out! I swear we didn't do anything!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that? What do you take me for?"

"I swear to you!”

"What do you want Dany?" Jon repeated with a sigh.

Daenerys smirked and unfastened her coat. She saw Jon's eyes turn dark and she dropped the coat revealing her naked self.

"You," She said and licked her lips. _Please distract me from thinking about how much a horrible person I really am. Please._

“Go home Daenerys,” Jon said and tried shut the door in her face but Daenerys stopped it.

“I don’t know where home is anymore!” Her voice broke. “I just found out I might be a very horrible person, and my cat is dead and my great uncle Aemon has cancer and my sister doesn’t want to tell me which hospital he’s in and I’m too much of a coward to ask my mother-“

“Aemon, Aemon Targaryen. The maester from Duke, he’s your great- uncle?” Jon asked interrupting her.

“You know him?” Daenerys sniffed.

“He was my supervisor; I didn’t know he was sick. Get in.”

Daenerys put her coat back on and watched as Jon pulled out his phone and called someone.

“Edd, hey I need your help. I need to know which hospital someone has been admitted to. Yes, no they’re not family. You owe me Ed, yes, Aemon Targaryen. Yes, with a 'e'. Thank you, yeah yeah whatever.”

“Who was that?” Daenerys asked.

“A friend of mine. Aemon is at St. Mormont Private hospital. I’ll get you a change of clothes and a driver to drive you there.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this Jon-“

“Daenerys, this- us, shouldn’t have happened. It was selfish of me to want you in my bed and in my company. Selfish, unprofessional and stupid. I wanted to end things yesterday but-” He stopped and sighed. Daenerys had never seen him look this dejected. “If you felt in any way forced to have sex with me after I hired you-“

“What? Jon, no. I never- I know we didn’t think the nature of this- us, through but I wanted it. I wanted you.” _I still want you, so much._

Jon nodded, “I’ll go get you the change of clothes and call Davos to you drive to the hospital.”

\--

He was dead. She was too late. Her great-uncle was dead.

She felt numb. The doctor was saying something to her, but her brain had shut down after she heard the news. Her great-uncle was dead. She didn’t even realize she was crying till she felt the tears roll down her face. Then she couldn’t breathe- her heart was racing and she began trembling. She was having a panic attack. And she hadn’t had one in years.

Still struggling to breathe, she ran out of the hospital and collapsed on a concrete bench.

“Ms Targaryen, Ma’am are you alright?” She recognized the voice- it was one of the drivers Jon had asked to bring her here, Gendry- no Davos, Gendry was the young one.

“Breathe, I need you to breathe. You’re going to be okay. Just focus on my voice and breathe.”

“Gendry!” Davos called out, “Run to the cafeteria and get chamomile tea, or any kinda tea! Hurry!”

Gendry didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted to the cafeteria, got the tea and ran back to Davos and Daenerys.

“Here, drink this slowly. There, yes slowly.” Davos said giving Daenerys the calming beverage.

“Thank you,” Daenerys said softly. Davos nodded and let her finish the cup.

“Are ya feeling better?” He asked.

“I am, I know how to handle them- just, I haven’t had one in years.”

Davos helped her up and they walked to the car.

“Can you please drive me back to Castle Black?” Daenerys asked Gendry who was now behind the wheel.

“Of course ma’am.” He nodded.

“Like I said on our way here, Daenerys is fine.”

“Yes ma- um, Daenerys.” Gendry smiled.

Daenerys' phone rang and she answered it immediately.

"Viserya, I-, I know, I was there." She said biting back the tears.

 _"The family is having a wake ceremony tomorrow, mom would really appreciate it if you came. That's if you're not too busy playing Westeros' next top whore- oh I'm sorry, I mean model,"_ That stung. Her natural instinct was to snap back but Daenerys physically bit her tongue. Her sister was hurting, she probably didn't mean those things, she tried to convince herself.

"I'll be there." Daenerys replied in a small voice.

 _"Whatever."_ Viserya sniffed back and ended the call.

They arrived at Castle Black minutes later and Daenerys once again thanked the men for their help during her panic attack and for driving her. She didn’t even look at the receptionist, only making a beeline for the elevator. She got to the 44th floor and walked to the last door on her right. She knocked 3 times and the door opened seconds later.

“Hey, come in.” Val said and Daenerys entered the apartment. She had texted Val on her way here and told her what happened at the hospital. But she knew Jon would have also told her about their fight and she was a bit wearily.

“You probably hate me too don’t you?” She said in a small voice.

Val gave her a glass of water and shook her head, “I don’t hate you Daenerys, and believe me, Jon doesn’t either. And I’m so, so sorry about your great uncle.” The two girls hugged and Daenerys tried and failed to bite back the tears.

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye, Val,” Daenerys sobbed into Val’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’m sure he knew how much you loved him,"

"Thank you for having me, I'd go home to Dragonstone but- I don't think I'm ready to face everyone. I’m a horrible person.” Daenerys sighed, “Wait no, I’m not a horrible person. I just feel like one and I might have done things that only horrible people do.” 

As they sat on Val's couch Daenerys noticed a huge bouquet of roses by the bin, and an even bigger teddy bear wearing a shirt with 'I'm sorry' printed on it. What was that about?

"I also don't think you're a bad person Dany. You've made some questionable decisions but who hasn't" Val said sadly. "I've recently made quite a few myself."

Then Daenerys remembered the roses and teddy bear. “Val, what happened? I noticed the roses and the bear by the bin,"

"We need drinks," Val said getting up. "I don't have any of the good stuff, but Jon does. Wait here, I'm going to raid his liquor cabinet."

Val walked out of the apartment and Daenerys took out her phone. She had a few messages, a missed call from Shae, and over a thousand notifications on her Twitter, Daenerys quickly opened the app. She was trending. But when she clicked on her name, her heart stopped. 

_**DAENERYS TARGARYEN PREGNANT WITH DAARIO'S BABY! See pictures!** _

What? She scrolled down and froze when she saw the next article.

_**Daario Naharis seen with ex Doreah after model Daenerys cries and faints at a hospital. Is the model pregnant?** _

Underneath the article there were pictures of Daenerys outside the hospital and from that angle, she looked as if she had fainted. But that was ridiculous! Surely people didn't believe that? But as she read the replies under the article it was very much clear that they did. And some of the replies were disgusting!

 **@daareah:** _this fat ugly bitch really tried it! But Daario and Doreah belong together, I hope she and her baby die_

**@lovedoreah:** _how did Daario go from a goddess, Doreah, to this and get it pregnant? Smh_

**@doreahstan77:** _you hoe! Bitch! Ugly! Fat! Pig @therealdaenerys_

**@rxnley:** _serves her right for what she did to Renly. #hoenerys_

Daenerys couldn't believe this. Someone had taken pictures of her during a panic attack, sold them to the tabloids and started a rumour about her being pregnant with Daario's child. Daenerys loved attention and the spotlight yes, but only when she could control it. She hadn't started this rumour or sent these pictures meaning she had no control over the narrative. And she hated that. She hated not having control over what people consumed about her. The sex tape she would have spun and controlled to her favour, her breakup with Renly she could spin and control to her favour, same with her one-night tryst with Daario. But this? How did people even believe it? How dense were they?

People didn't have sex one night and find out they're pregnant the next day. She continued reading the replies looking for someone who would come to her aid and correct these people. After 2 minutes of scrolling, she finally found someone with a brain. 

**@mycellasqueen:** _you guys are being ridiculous, she was with Daario a night ago, how is she pregnant with his child? And I don't see any of you coming for Daario; he was with her one night and back with Doreah the next?_

Daenerys wanted to retweet the tweet but stopped herself. She should probably wait things out before she did something.

"I'm back. He looked distracted so I got all his good stuff- hey, what's wrong?" Val said putting down the bottles of gin and whiskey.

"Apparently I'm pregnant with Daario's child"

"What?" Val took the phone from Dany's hands and swore loudly. "This isn't good. Have you received a call from Jabot's HR team yet?"

Daenerys shook her head. 

"Call them. Let them get ahead of this, tell them it's false, that you had just lost a family member and they'll get the all the pictures removed. Jabot's legal team is pretty powerful. These tabloids can't exploit your pain like this." 

Daenerys nodded and called Talisa, who hadn't seen the articles yet, and after explaining everything, Talisa promised to issue a statement from Jabot and get the pictures removed. Daenerys thanked her and ended the call.

"Are you okay?" Val asked taking a seat next to Daenerys. 

"I honestly don't know. Today did not go the way I thought it would." 

"Here," Val handed Daenerys a bottle of gin. "It numbs everything."

Daenerys took a swig of the strong substance and shuddered. The liquid burned her throat but it didn't stop her from taking another swig. Once she felt relaxed enough, Daenerys started telling Val everything, from what happened with Renly that morning to everything Viserya had said to her. Val had been understanding and gave Daenerys a huge hug after she was done. 

"I had an affair with a married man," Val said after a few minutes.

"What" Out of everything she could have said, Daenerys did not expect that.

“I didn’t know he was married, but I should have. The signs were there but I was too blinded by the love and attention he gave me.”

“Oh, Val, I’m so sorry! How did you find out?”

“I called him and his wife answered. He tried denying it but-“

Daenerys moved over to hug Val, “It’s not your fault Val. You didn’t know. He’s the pig! He did this!”

“I’m fine. Don’t tell Jon please, he’ll go apeshit and that’s the last thing I need right now”

“You don’t have to worry about that happening. I doubt he ever wants to see me again” Daenerys added sadly.

“Talisa says you didn’t sleep with him, Daario, I called her after you didn’t answer my calls.”

“I didn’t, and I thought I wanted the world to think I did but now, with everything that's happened today,-" Daenerys stopped and sighed, "I'm not so sure." 

Daenerys allowed the gin to burn her throat once more before turning to Val, "You know when you were a little girl and you would dream about your future? Whether you wanted to be a singer or an actor or even a princess- you never thought about how you would get there. You only saw yourself singing on stage or with an Oscar or wearing a crown standing next to a prince. You didn’t think about the sleepless nights you would have, the hours you’d spend practising, the people you would lose along the way, you didn’t even think about the fact that you might not be talented or that there are no more single princes in the world. I spent so much time envisioning my future, Val. I would dream in detail about the magazine covers I’d get and the beautiful dresses I’d wear. And now- I'm so close to all that, but I feel like I lost myself along the way. It's pathetic, isn't it? I finally get my big break but managed to screw things up with everyone I care about."

"It's not too late to fix things Dany. With Renly, your family... and with Jon."

Daenerys scoffed. "How Val?"

"One step at a time. Start with your family tomorrow, sit down and talk to them. Really talk, and most importantly, listen. Then you can make amends with Renly, he's a softie I know him. Then talk to Jon. You guys don't have to continue fucking but just talk. Make things right with him. And maybe, just maybe, sometime soon you two will try this relationship thing the proper way and I could be the maid of honour at your wedding." Val joked.

"Ha ha," Daenerys said. But she couldn't control the huge smile that adorned her face as she thought about Val's last words. But she blamed that on the gin, it had to be the gin.

She was too much of a coward to even consider it being anything else. 

\----------

_**SNEAK PEAK NEXT CHAPTER** _

 

"Morning" Jon sang.

"It's after 2, Jon" Daenerys giggled. "I don't think I'll be able to walk today" She added making Jon chuckle.

Seven. That's the number of times she and Jon had sex between last night and this morning. Daenerys had lost count of how many times he made her climax. Her body hurt and was tingling all over.

"I'll run us a hot bath, it will help relax your muscles" Jon offered getting out the huge bed and walking to the bathroom.

"No funny business in the bath though, I'm literally two orgasms away from dying" Daenerys cried and heard Jon laugh out loud. "It's not funny!"

"The water's ready" She heard a few minutes later.

"I can't move" She moaned, without making any attempt at moving.

"You're such a baby, I feel sorry for your future husband" Jon chuckled scooping Daenerys up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"I feel sorry for your future wife! She has to deal with your freakish stamina! Poor woman! She'll probably have to quit her job because having sex with you is a full time job itself"

Jon, again, laughed out loud. Throwing his head back, "She'll appreciate my stamina. And I feel sorry for your future husband. He has to try and measure up to all this"

"Oh shut up! And he'll be fine. And great sex is not everything in a relationship, sometimes you can have a great relationship with bad sex" Daenerys said playing with the bubbles. "Or a bad relationship with bad sex."

"Speaking from experience?" Jon asked carefully.

"Well, no" Daenerys lied.

"Hmmmm, tell me about the guy who broke your heart and subjected you to bad sex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the smut, so smut next chapter. 
> 
> So Dany likes the fame and the attention but only when she controls it? It doesn't work that way babe. 
> 
> Jaime you cheating prick!! 
> 
> RIP Viserion and Maester Aemon


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter because of the extra long wait for it. 
> 
> As always this is unedited and English is super hard y'all. Too many rules (that I seldom follow), sorry for any errors. I'm not an illiterate swine, I swear

The next morning Daenerys drove to Dragonstone. The drive was quiet, lonely and somber. She normally had Viserya as company, but not today.

When she got to the Targaryen manor, there were about 20 cars lined up along the road. Her great-uncle was pretty popular. Daenerys could only imagine how packed his funeral would be.

She parked right across a neighbour’s house and composed herself. Wiping off the tears that had fallen and taking a deep breath. She got out the car and walked to the driveway.

"Daenerys!" Joanna cried swallowing her into a huge hug.

Normally Daenerys would hug back with as much energy, but after hearing about Joanna and her father- she just wanted Joanna’s hands off her. But it was Aemon's wake ceremony, she had to be polite. So she returned the hug half-heartedly.

"Oh, it's so sad! And he was getting better! After his surgery, I really thought he'd pull through." Joanna continued. "Your mother and aunts will be happy to see you. Come." She took Daenerys and led her inside the house.

The lounge was full, Daenerys looked around trying to see if she recognized anyone but they were all old and unfamiliar.

"These are some Aemon's friends and colleagues," Joanna said. "This is Daenerys, she and Aemon were very close."

One of the younger women stood and walked up to Daenerys.

"You're just as he used to describe you. He loved you very much you know. And he was proud of you. Kept bragging about his great niece that was a famous model." She said. Her eyes were puffy and her face was slightly red.

Daenerys told herself she wouldn't cry today, that she would be strong for everyone else and be their shoulder to cry on but it was all too much. _He was proud of you._ She couldn't hold the tears in.

She cried.

The woman moved to comfort her and Joanna rubbed her back gently.

"Daenerys," Rhaella said walking into the lounge. Her eyes were red and she looked tired, but still so effortlessly beautiful, Daenerys noticed.

"Come here, my baby." Rhaella held out her arms and Daenerys walked to her and melted into them.

Her great-uncle was really gone. And she didn't get to say goodbye or tell him she loved him one more time.

Her mother took her to the kitchen and Daenerys spotted Viserya getting some ice from the fridge. The sisters looked at each other awkwardly till Viserya cleared her throat.

"Iced tea?" She asked.

Daenerys politely shook her head and Viserya left the kitchen with a jug of iced tea and several glasses.

"How are you holding up?" Rhaella asked.

Daenerys shrugged. "You didn't tell me. You didn't tell me he was sick."

"Oh, I tried to Dany, I really did. Then when he got worse- Aemon didn't want anyone to see him like that. He even forbade Viserya and Rhaegar's kids to visit him. I'm so, so sorry honey. I know how close you two were."

"I'll be fine." Daenerys sniffed. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Better than I thought I'd be. I think, a part of me was already prepared. Nevertheless, I'm devastated."

Daenerys nodded. "And about other things? How are you feeling about those?"

"What? Oh, your sister told you about the divorce? Oh, honey, your father and I stopped trying years ago. He's happy with Joanna and I've got you. And Rhaegar, Viserya and the kids."

"But mom, Joanna was your friend. No, she was family! And she betrayed you!" Daenerys couldn't understand how her mother could be so cavalier about this.

"I was also mad. Believe me, I was. But I care about your father and if he’s happy with her- I can't stand in their way. Now, enough tears. Targaryen wakes are supposed to be happy occasions. We're celebrating Aemon's life." Rhaella walked to Daenerys and wiped her tears away. "And I'm sorry about Viserion, darling. Drogon and Rhaegal are feeling down, but your face will definitely cheer them up. They miss you!"

"I miss them too! Are they in the backyard?"

Rhaella nodded and Daenerys gave her mother a tight hug.

"I love you, mom."

She was doing what Val had advised her to do. Asking how others were doing, really listening to them and letting them know how much she appreciated and loved them. Daenerys thought she was doing a great job so far. 

"I love you too sweetling." Rhaella smiled.

After reuniting with her precious cats, Daenerys went back inside and greeted Rhaegar, Elia, and the kids. She made sure to let both know she was sorry about the miscarriage and hoped they worked things out. She listened to 12-year-old Rhaenys tell story upon story about her ballet classes and this older boy she liked called Edric. And halfway through her aunt Elaena's story about how she met her 6th husband, Daenerys wondered if Val would be disappointed in her if she lied and said she had a headache to stop her aunt from talking. No, Val would be disappointed. So Daenerys listened for another 20 minutes and was saved by mother saying the food was ready. This acting nice and caring about others thing was hard.

Aemon's wake ceremony was beautiful. It wasn’t like a traditional wake ceremony but, beautiful and emotional nonetheless. The whole family, his colleagues and friends gathered around in the living room and told stories about Aemon. Everyone laughed, cried and raised their glasses to the man that was Aemon Lisle Targaryen.

On Sunday it was his funeral. And the church was packed. Aemon had touched a lot of lives. Her aunt Elaena and mother spoke on behalf of the Targaryen family and some of his past students from Duke also had a few words to share about their favourite Maester. And as Daenerys looked around, she smiled. Aemon deserved a funeral that lovely. He was the best man Daenerys knew, and his funeral reflected that.

"It was a wonderful service. He would have loved everything." Rhaella smiled. The funeral had been over for a few hours and everyone had gone home. After cleaning up and packing up everything, Rhaella, Daenerys, Viserya, Elia, and Rhaenys were relaxing and drinking wine, and orange juice for Elia and Rhaenys.

"It was. So many of his students came. Who was the guy that spoke last? He sounded like he was very close with Aemon."

"Glenn, or Grenn," Daenerys answered her sister. She wondered if Jon knew him. They looked roughly the same age and both had Aemon for Business Law 300.

"Well, I'm tired. My bed is calling me. Goodnight, everyone." Rhaella said.

"Goodnight grandma," Rhaenys replied.

"Goodnight mom."

"We also need to get doing. We have a long drive to Dorne tomorrow." Elia said getting up.

"Sleep well." Daenerys smiled. 

Then only Viserya and Daenerys remained.

"I just-"

"I know-"

The sisters said at the same time.

"You first," Daenerys offered. Val would be so proud of her.

"The whole me and Drogo thing-"

"It's completely fine Viserya. You, both of you, don't owe me anything."

When she saw Drogo and Viserya hand in hand, walking into the church, Daenerys thought she'd feel betrayed. Feel anger or jealousy. But she felt nothing. If anything, she actually felt happy for her sister. Drogo looked taken with her, and looked at her in a way he never looked at Daenerys. 

There was a few minutes of silence before Viserya spoke again. "I don't hate you Dany. It's just, I got tired of watching you become a different person. And as your older sister, I couldn't let you continue on that path. I had to say something. But you know me. Not the greatest with words."

They both shared a soft laugh.

"But this weekend I saw the loving, caring sister I grew up with. Gods, you even complimented uncle Daeron’s hideous suit!” Viserya laughed. Daenerys joined her, shaking her head. Their uncle had a very peculiar taste, but was the most sensitive man Daenerys had ever met. One time he disappeared for days, not talking to anyone because their aunt Elaena had called his shoes ‘the ugliest thing she’d ever laid her eyes on. ’

“Well, I also need my sleep. I have work tomorrow." Viserya said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Viserya." Daenerys was going to say _I love you_ but felt they weren't there yet.

Sighing and clearing the table, Daenerys unlocked her phone to check for any work emails and locked it after. One thing Val had emphasized to her, was to stay away from social media.

 _It's not good for your mental health_ she preached. Out of everything, Daenerys found that this was the hardest to do. She could listen to her aunt blab about her 7 husbands all day and go around telling people she loved them but, staying away from social media was killing her. She wanted to know what people were saying about her. Did they like her? Hate her? Was the rumor about her having Daario's baby still circulating? She needed to know!

And as if Val sensed her distress, Daenerys’ phone vibrated. It was a message from Val.

**_Hope everything went well. I miss you and remember, everything will work out. Have patience ily._ ** ____

__Daenerys smiled and sent a quick reply wishing her a goodnight._ _

__Then she went to sleep._ _

__The next morning was bittersweet. She said goodbye to Rhaegar and the family, promising to come watch Aegon’s soccer match in 2 weeks and to get Rhaenys an autographed picture of Margaery and Sansa. Viserya had left at dawn, saying she had a long drive ahead of her. She and Daenerys shared an awkward but sweet hug and Daenerys waved her off._ _

__“What time are you leaving?” Her mother asked as they washed the dishes after a late breakfast._ _

__“You want to get rid of me already?” Daenerys joked. “But I was thinking at around noon, which is in a hour.”_ _

__“Thank you for this weekend my love. Everything was so hectic, if it wasn’t for you, Viserya and Elia, I don’t know how I would have managed.”_ _

__The two hugged and an hour later, Daenerys was driving back to Kings Landing._ _

__When she got to her apartment, she was feeling restless, alone and down about everything in her life. So she decided to do the one thing that could always make her smile. The one thing she truly enjoyed._ _

__She cooked. And she cooked for an entire army._ _

__Looking down at the food she knew she couldn't eat it all alone. That gave her a brilliant idea. Renly. She could finally make things right with him._ _

__So she called him._ _

__"Renly please don't hang up!" She said quickly._ _

__"I wasn't. If I didn't want to talk to you, I wouldn't have picked up the phone. Or I would have just blocked your number,"_ _

__Oh._ _

__"So, I, um, did that thing again. I just have a lot going in and you know it calms me. Do you want to come over? I made chicken Alfredo with Fettuccini noodles, and I baked garlic bread and made that special sauce you love so much. "_ _

__"Is this your way of apologizing? Bribing me with food?"_ _

__No. And yes._ _

__"I'll be there in 20 minutes then." He said and hung up._ _

__Daenerys smiled and put her phone down. She went to take a quick shower and put on comfy sweats. Then she heard the doorbell ring._ _

__"Okay Daenerys, remember; apologize, ask about them, listen to them, and let them know you appreciate them." She reminded herself._ _

__The doorbell rang again._ _

__"I'm coming."_ _

__She quickly rushed to the door and opened it for him._ _

__"Hi."_ _

__"Hey, can I come in?"_ _

__"Sure."_ _

__Renly walking in and headed straight to the kitchen._ _

__"Wow, you've never gone this big before." He marveled at all food. She didn’t mention the chili, pot roast and lobster macaroni and cheese._ _

"Yeah well, I had a lot to distract myself from. I might have gotten carried away.” She blushed. “Before we eat, Renly I'm sorry. I said some pretty horrible things to you and I regret everything I said, really I do." Well, not everything _everything_ but most of it anyway. 

__"I must say, your Westeros rude awakening took place way faster than I expected. I didn't expect your call for weeks, maybe months."_ _

__"Yeah well, things sort of backfired. But I'm okay now." Lie. "But let's talk about you! How are you? How's Loras?" She asked as she began dishing up for them. Since Daenerys had a tendency of making everything about herself, and could go on for hours talking about herself, Val suggested she keep everything in one sentence. It was hard with everyone asking her about Daario and her job, but she had, surprisingly taken things well. Giving them vague one sentence answers._ _

"I'm good. Really. And Loras is also good. We're still going steady and I don't know Dany, I think I'm falling for him!"

__"Awww Renly! Tell me everything!"_ _

__And he did. Renly didn't have a filter so he told her everything. Every single sordid detail of their sexual relationship as well. At one point Daenerys was sure he was doing it on purpose as a way of punishing her. And she guessed she deserved it._ _

__"And he finally told his family about us so, that's that!" His eyes brightened at this._ _

__"That's great Renly. I'm really happy for you."_ _

__"Okay who are you and what have you done with the Daenerys I know? You didn't interrupt me once during my stories and you looked like you were actually listening?"_ _

__"I was."_ _

__"Hmmm, so how are things between you and your man?"_ _

__"What man? I don't have a man." Her thoughts immediately went to Jon and for some reason, her heart swelled._ _

__Stupid heart._ _

__"When you didn't pitch for our date, you were with someone; I saw that perfectly when I came here. So who is he? It's not Daario is it?" He grimaced._ _

__"No," Daenerys rolled her eyes. With the way everything turned out, she wished she had never fucking met Daario Naharis._ _

__"Then who?" He asked refilling their wine glasses. They had moved on to their second bottle._ _

__"I can't say- it's complicated. And it doesn't even matter now, he ended things and I doubt he ever wants to see me again." She said almost bitterly._ _

__"Because of Daario?"_ _

__"Among other things." Daenerys sighed. "He may or may not be my boss." She added quickly as she took a sip of the wine._ _

__"What? Did I hear you right? Your boss? Wait-" Renly put his wine glass down and put his hand over his mouth._ _

__Daenerys rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic._ _

__"Your boss, Jon Snow? The only child of Westeros' favorite rebel princess Lyanna Stark and Grammy award-winning Arthur Dayne? That one? I need to know everything! I had the biggest crush on him!"_ _

__"I know, he told me."_ _

__"You and Jon Snow discuss me during your pillow talks? I need a minute, this is overwhelming." He teased._ _

__"Renly!" She cried playfully pushing him._ _

__"So how serious was it?"_ _

__"It was just sex"_ _

__"Who are you trying to convince?"_ _

__"Super explosive great sex, but he's my boss. It couldn't be anything else. It would be unethical."_ _

__"Oh come on! You two wouldn't be the first employee-employer relationship on Westeros. Do you like him?"_ _

__A lot._ _

__"It doesn't matter." She answered instead._ _

__"You do. You said he didn't want to see you. Have you tried talking to him?"_ _

__How had this become about her? And she was doing so well so far._ _

__"I've sent him a few messages. He hasn't replied to any. He did send flowers to my great-uncle's funeral but that was that."_ _

__"I'm sorry about Aemon, Dany. I might have never met him, but he was the only person who you'd speak about with such passion and your eyes would literally sparkle."_ _

__"Thank you Renly. And thank you for coming over today."_ _

__"Anytime. You're my messy ass heterosexual best friend. It's my duty to come to your aid. Even when you've fucked up to the point of no return."_ _

__"I did fuck up didn't I,"_ _

__"You did." They laughed. "But nothing irreversible. Go talk to him."_ _

__"He doesn't want to see me Renly."_ _

__"You have to work with him, go on promotional trips for your lingerie line with him. You need to make things right, personally and professionally."_ _

__Daenerys sighed, "When did you become so smart?"_ _

__"I've always been smart. You just never noticed because you were too busy talking about yourself."_ _

__"Well thank you for baring with my narcissistic, self-centered self." Daenerys laughed._ _

__\--_ _

__The next day Daenerys got up really early and called a cab. She was going to Castle Black. She was going to talk to Jon- well try to. If he let her in._ _

__When she got there, she gave a tight smile to the receptionist and rushed to the elevator to avoid any small talk. Daenerys’ heart rate increased as the numbers on the elevator increased. What if he changed his password? What if he threw her out and shut the door in her face?_ _

__Then she was on the 44th floor. The elevator asked for the password and Daenerys slowly punched it in. She let out a breath of relief when the elevator started moving again. He hadn’t changed his password._ _

__She walked to the red door and knocked. It somehow felt more personal than ringing the bell. After what felt like hours, the door opened to reveal Jon. His hair was in a bun and he was dressed in jeans and a ‘Night’s Watch’ band t-shirt._ _

__“Daenerys” He said, he genuinely looked surprised to see her._ _

__“Hi, I'm just here to talk- I mean, we need to talk.”_ _

__She was nervous. And that was rare for the Targaryen._ _

__“Talk? Are you-" He looked down at her stomach._ _

__Daenerys gave a small laugh, “Gods no, but I feel we didn’t end things on a good note last time I was here. You’re my boss Jon, we have to work together. I don’t want there to be any animosity between us.”_ _

__Jon nodded, “Come in,”_ _

__Daenerys walked in and noticed the décor had changed from the last time she was there. It looked homier. There were pictures hanged all around and a bit of colour._ _

__“You did a bit of redecorating?”_ _

__“My mom, she loves doing these kinds of things. Couldn’t really say no to her.”_ _

__Daenerys smiled, “I like it.”_ _

__“We have a meeting on Thursday; about projected sales and promotional tours did Shae tell you?”_ _

__Daenerys nodded, “She did. And I know you’re a professional but I want things to be okay between us before then. As I said the other day, you didn’t force me into anything and I’ll sign anything you want me to that says that. I really like you Jon, and I loved our time together. It was the only thing that felt real in my life. And I have something for you,” She opened her bag and pulled out a UBS drive. “I don’t trust myself with this, fame or the temptations of it make me do stupid things. And I’d hate for my stupid, attention seeking ways to affect you in anyway. I know how important your reputation is to you and how hard you’ve worked to get here. I don’t have any other copies, nor does anyone know about it.”_ _

__Jon took the drive and put it in his pants. “Would you have really leaked it?”_ _

__Daenerys shrugged, looking down. Jon looked at her curiously, if he was mad- it didn’t show. He looked somewhat fascinated by her, as if he was seeing her for the first time._ _

__“Youngest child tendencies,” She joked nervously. “Val is acting as my life coach, helping me fix the mess that’s my life.”_ _

__Daenerys felt naked, baring everything to him like that._ _

__“I don’t want you to hate me, Jon,”_ _

__“I don’t,” Jon replied, “I don’t agree with some of the ways you go about things. But I don’t hate you.”_ _

__The two stood, looking at each other with new eyes and small smiles teased their faces. Daenerys knew they couldn’t resume what they had before but gods be damned, she wanted him. She wanted him bad. And nothing could have prepared her for what he did next._ _

__Jon took her face into his hands and kissed her. It took a second for her realized she wasn't imagining things before she kissed him back. It was like, a higher power; one they both couldn’t control overtook them. Their bodies melted into each other and Daenerys’ hands tangled around his neck. They both needed air but refused to detach to get it. They had been apart for too long, their bodies yearned for the contact. They needed it. The kiss was dripping with passion, something magical and something dangerously unspoken. Then they finally separated for air;_ _

__"Dany, we shouldn't" Jon said, breathing heavily._ _

__"Yeah, we shouldn't" She nodded, having the same breathing dilemma._ _

"It's wrong" Jon tried to convince himself.

"Yeah, so wrong," Daenerys agreed. But not a second later her lips were on Jon's again and they continued from where they left off.

__\--_ _

__Red silk sheets were curled between toes. His name resounded in a long drawing moan that was pulled from Daenerys’ parted lips. He moved himself up, burying his face in her neck and latching himself to the pale, untouched skin there._ _

__“You’re so wet.” He chuckling as his fingers slipped into her damp core. He then pinched her clit, hard. Daenerys cried loudly in response and he did it again, and again. It jolted through her like quick strikes of lightning, but she wanted more, she needed more. And she needed more than his teasing fingers and wonderfully skilled tongue. She needed more than his lust filled eyes and gasping breaths._ _

__So she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down. He groaned softly in response._ _

__"Fuck Dany." He muttered erotically. Daenerys rolled her hips against his crotch, moaning loudly at the pressure and friction._ _

__When she opened her eyes and looked at the man towering over her, Daenerys smiled. Jon had his eyes closed, biting his lower lip._ _

__"No more teasing Jon" Daenerys whispered into his ear. "Fuck me. Please"_ _

__Jon wasted no time and thrusted into her unforgivingly. Daenerys cried out in both pain and pleasure. He stayed there for a moment, as if soaking in her tightness and her wetness._ _

__"So... wet!" He murmured._ _

__He pulled out and slammed back in, harder. His lips colliding messily with Daenerys’. They kissed each other deeply as if they only had moments left. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, squeezing him towards release. And Jon continued thrusting into her, each thrust taking Daenerys higher than the last. She clawed into his back, not enough to leave scars but he definitely felt it._ _

__"Jon" She whispered, pleaded. As if telling him what he needed to know, that she was close. Very close. He started to thrust harder, his hips circling and pounding against hers. She felt the pressure coil in her lower stomach before it exploded into bright lights and what felt like solar storms._ _

__Daenerys was no longer in Jon's bed; she was floating in a bubble of bliss and ecstasy. Jon continued thrusting until he too, was in that hazy world of orgasmic bliss. He collapsed on top of Daenerys, and she smiled hearing his heavy breathing mix with hers._ _

__He then kissed her once, slowly, both of them still revelling in the zinging pleasure that floated in the thick air around them. Rolling over, Jon pulled her back against his in the epitome of relaxation. His fingers gently stroking the smooth skin of Daenerys’ hips, making her moan softly. That was awfully affectionate, Daenerys thought._ _

__"Morning" Jon sang._ _

__"It's after 2, Jon" Daenerys giggled. "I don't think I'll be able to walk today" She added making Jon chuckle._ _

__Seven. That's the number of times she and Jon had sex between yesterday and now. Daenerys had lost count of how many times he made her climax. Her body hurt and was tingling all over._ _

__"I'll run us a hot bath, it will help relax your muscles" Jon offered, getting out the huge bed and walking to the bathroom._ _

__"No funny business in the bath though, I'm literally two orgasms away from dying" Daenerys cried and heard Jon laugh out loud. "It's not funny!"_ _

__"The water's ready" She heard a few minutes later._ _

__"I can't move" She moaned, without making any attempt at moving._ _

__"You're such a baby, I feel sorry for your future husband" Jon chuckled scooping Daenerys up and carrying her to the bathroom._ _

__"I feel sorry for your future wife! She has to deal with your freakish stamina! Poor woman! She'll probably have to quit her job because having sex with you is a full-time job itself"_ _

__Jon, again, laughed out loud. Throwing his head back, "She'll appreciate my stamina. And I feel sorry for your future husband. He has to try and measure up to all this"_ _

__"Oh shut up! And he'll be fine. And great sex is not everything in a relationship, sometimes you can have a great relationship with bad sex" Daenerys said playing with the bubbles. "Or a bad relationship with bad sex."_ _

__"Speaking from experience?" Jon asked carefully._ _

__"Well, no" Daenerys lied._ _

__"Hmm, tell me about the guy who broke your heart and subjected you to bad sex?"_ _

__"I don't know what you're talking about," Daenerys said and he gave her a look._ _

__"Okay, this is the first and last we'll speak of this, promise?"_ _

__She didn't know why she gave in, no actually she did. And the thought scared her._ _

__"I promise. What's said in the tub stays in the tub"_ _

__"Okay so he first spoke to me in the eighth grade, but I'd had a massive crush on him since his family moved in right across from mine when I was 8 years old. So anyway, said he knew that I was the best artist in our year and he wanted me to help him with something"_ _

__"So he wanted to use you?"_ _

__"Jon!" Daenerys slapped his chest making him laugh._ _

__"Okay, okay. Carry on"_ _

__"As I was saying, he needed help with something. He was performing at the local bus stop and he wanted me to help him make flyers. I was ecstatic, of course, my crush wanted my help. So obviously I helped him. I was his number one fan for 3 whole years, going to all his concerts, making flyers and posters for him. But he still didn't see me the way I wanted him to see me. He would date other girls, parade them in front of me—well, things changed junior year. Dro- erm, he finally asked me out. We went to a carnival and he gave me my first kiss, which was horrible but practice definitely made perfect."_ _

__"Then he broke your heart?"_ _

__"No, then he got signed by a huge record label, then he broke my heart. Saying if he wanted people in the industry to notice him or take him seriously he couldn't be dating some small town girl. He needed to be with supermodels, actresses. Not me, basically" Daenerys finished remembering that awful day._ _

__"Sounds like a dick! Where's he now?"_ _

__"Fucking my sister" Daenerys casually answered and tried, and failed, to get out the tub by herself. “And he’s not a dick, well not anymore.”_ _

__"Relax, let me help you" Jon offered and helped her get out. "So he's now with your sister?"_ _

__"You promised! We're out the tub now, we're not discussing this!" As much as she had made peace with Drogo being with her sister, it wasn’t something she wanted to talk about. Not yet anyway._ _

__"Dany-"_ _

__"Jon!"_ _

__"Okay, okay. I'll go make us breakfast. You go rest for a few minutes okay?"_ _

__Daenerys nodded and reached for her phone. She had a couple of messages and the last message was from Val, and it left Daenerys confused._ _

__**_I need you! Come to my apartment as soon as you get this, pls Dany_ ** _ _

__She had sent the text 10 minutes ago. Ignoring the shots of pain, Daenerys walked to Jon's closet looking for something to wear. She found sweats and a large baseball shirt. She quickly put them on, and cursing the pain with every step she took, she walked downstairs._ _

__"We're never having sex again!" She cried when she got to the bottom step._ _

__"Why are you dress?" Jon asked frowning._ _

__"I have to go, Val needs me.”_ _

__"Val? Is she okay?"_ _

__"Yeah, don't worry about it.”_ _

__Jon nodded, "Will you be back?"_ _

__"No"_ _

__He pouted and Daenerys rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't you have a company to run?"_ _

__"Oh! Right! I knew I forgot something" He chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Let me walk you to Val's"_ _

__"Thank you Jon" She smiled._ _

__Well, it was safe to say she and Jon had somehow crossed a line. A dangerous line of no return. And it exhilarated Daenerys. Made her heart happy.__

____

Stupid heart. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My messy babies make my heart happy. A lot happened in this chapter, what was your favourite? Least favourite? Drop a comment and tell me, 
> 
> Big love for reading guys, I appreciate it. It makes my stupid heart happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's like a hundred days late, I had the worst writers block and I had zero inspiration, but I toughed it up and tried. Sorry if it's lowkey all over the place, a lot happens in this chapter. And i mixed jon and dany's povs
> 
> As always, it's unedited. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they're appreciated and they go a long way. 
> 
> Now, chapter 11, enjoy

Daenerys didn't knock, she just walked straight into Val's apartment and found her on the floor sobbing. There were empty bottles of wine laying on the floor and even more on the counter.

"Oh my god, Val! What happened?" She asked as she rushed to her friend.

"She called me Dany, his wife, she called me and-" Val sniffed.

"It's okay, it's okay, take your time I'm here." Daenerys comforted, rubbing her back.

"She's threatening to go to the press Dany. She said I ruined-" Hiccup, "Her marriage and-"

"Shh, its okay, it's okay-"

"No Dany it's not! My career would be over if she did! My contract with Basics Beauty has an-" Hiccup. "- an ethics code. If I break it, I'm in breach of my contract and they're allowed to fire me!" Val cried.

"We can fix this. Get her to stay quiet. I'm sure you have a law-" Daenerys stopped when she realized Val wasn't listening. "Val?"

"She sounded so hurt Dany. I could hear it in her voice. I'm a horrible, horrible person."

"You're not. Take it from someone who's done some pretty messed up things. You didn't know Val, he did this! He's to blame! Not you! He had the affair, he's the one with a wife."

Val wiped her tears and sniffed, "She thinks I seduced him. She called me a 'whore' and in our line of work you get called that by people every day, but for the first time in my life- I actually believed it."

"You're not a whore! And I'm not going to sit here and listen to you say things like that. You're the nicest, purest person I know! We're going to fix this! I promise you. But we need to be sober and level-headed when we do. So go take a cold shower while I clean up around here and make us some food." Daenerys said helping Val up.

"Come on, up the stairs you go."

While Val was in the shower, Daenerys opened her fridge and looked for something she could quickly make. Val's fridge looked like a supermodel's fridge. All she had were greens and a ton of brand water.

"Takeaways it is then," She looked for the takeaway menu and found it under the microwave. She called the Chinese place around the block and ordered chicken dumplings with beans.

She then moved to tidy up the living room. As she threw away the empty wine bottles, a note in the bin caught her eye.

_**I'm so sorry Val, I really am. But we can still fix this, Brienne and I are getting a divorce, I love you! Pls call me,** _

_**-Jaime,** _

What a pig! Daenerys thought. She threw the note back into the bin and continued cleaning the place.

Minutes later, a fresh-faced Val walked into the room.

"Hi,"

"How are you feeling?" Daenerys asked and offered her a bottle of her expensive boxed water.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Dany, if she talks to the press-" Val paused and sighed. "Over the years I've built an image for myself. Squeaky clean, Westeros' angel. If this gets out, I'm ruined. Everything I've worked hard for-"

"Come here," Daenerys took her in for a hug. "I'm not going to let that happen."

The doorbell rang and Val looked up confused;

"I got us Chinese," Daenerys explained. "I erm, kinda don't have cash on me-"

"Oh, there's money in the top drawer," Val said before realizing something. Dany had arrived there way faster than she expected. And she was wearing a guy's shirt, and those red marks on her neck- then everything fell into place. And despite her current predicament, Val smiled. At least life was going well for someone.

Daenerys grabbed a few dollars and paid the delivery man.

Opening the food carton, Val sighed. "What am I going to do, Dany?"

"I say we talk to her. Make her understand it wasn't your fault, that you didn't know."

"That's not going to work! If you were in her shoes, would you believe some girl who told you it was your loving, caring husband that came onto her and lied about everything?"

"Yes," Daenerys answered. Val cocked her head and Daenerys sighed, "Okay, maybe I wouldn't believe them. But Val you're the literal definition of _Westorosi sweetheart_. You wouldn't kill a fly. I'm sure you could convince her." Val just shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes thinking about the best way to go about this.

"Dany,"

"Mmh," Daenerys hummed.

"Jon doesn't know about Jaime. You know, my-" She paused looking for the right word but came up short. "I just told him I had a boyfriend and he's much older, I knew he'd get all protective and I didn't want that. Looking back I probably should have told him, I feel like such an idiot."

"Why would I tell Jon?" Daenerys blushed.

"You're wearing his shirt and you have hickeys all over your neck Dany. Gods, is he a fucking leech?" Val giggled.

Dany joined her and took Val's hands into hers. "I won't say a word. Hoes before bros. Chicks before dicks. And all that crap."

"Thank you." Val smiled. "I'm going to tell him, soon. But, I'm dreading it. Then I'm going to have to tell Tormund and urg- I feel a headache already." She groaned.

"Who's Tormund?"

"My older brother, our parents died when I was really young and he basically raised me. And he's a fucking brute, I'm scared he might do something stupid when I tell him."

"I can be there with you when you do- but only if you want me to. I'm not forcing-" Dany didn't finish before Val swallowed her into a hug.

"You're a great friend Dany." Val said, then she laughed, "I'm proud of your progress. You haven't changed the subject or tried to include yourself once."

"Oh, shut it I wasn't that bad." Daenerys laughed.

"But spill. You and Jon? What's happening there?"

"Oh, nothing," Daenerys said, trying and failing to keep from smiling.

"I see that smile bitch! Tell me everything! Okay, not everything _everything_ because he's like a brother but, you get the point."

"Well, I took your advice and went to apologize to him. Then I don't know what happened. We started kissing then- well yeah. You can guess the rest." Daenerys said, then she became serious. "But I want us to take things slow. Don't get me wrong I love the sex, it's unbelievable and he takes me to heights I've never-"

"Dany-"

"Oh right," Daenerys blushed. "I really like him, Val. And I want this, what ever it is, to work."

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"I tried bringing it up, but before I could say anything, he gave me that look and I was bouncing on his dick a second later. Shit, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Talk to him. Believe me, he also wants that. Jon's never been the fucking without feelings type. And he already told me he has- um." Val stopped and cleared her throat. "He has a erm- a playlist for you."

"A playlist?" Daenerys asked.

"Yeah, you know with different songs." Val almost groaned. Really? Was that the best she could come up with? But Daenerys seemed to buy it, so at least.

"Oh, what are you doing tonight?" Val asked changing the subject.

"Um, nothing. I was going to catch up on Westworld and probably head to the gym why?"

"It's a friend's birthday, she having a dinner party. You know her boyfriend, Sam, from Jabot! Come with!"

"Oh, I wouldn't. I don't even know the person-"

"Nonsense! Gilly won't mind. She's the sweetest thing to ever exist! Plus you can meet the rest of the gang!"

"Val, I don't know. Maybe Jon-"

"He wouldn't mind. His ex kinda didn't gel with the group and it obviously caused a strain on their relationship. And she was kind of a bitch-"

"Jon and I aren't in a relationship Val." Well not really, anyway.

"Oh, it's inevitable!" Val waved it off. "Plus, this might be my last night as a beloved celebrity, so, please? Pretty please?"

"Okay, okay. But only if Jon and Gilly are okay with it."

"Yay!" Val clapped her hands. "I can't wait to show you off! Oh, and I have the perfect dress for you to wear!"

Val then texted Jon, telling him that Dany was coming to Gilly's party with them and as Val said, he didn't have an issue with it.

The girls spent the rest of the day doing their nails and Daenerys left hours later to go get ready.

\--

Jon was nervous.

He had planned to ask Daenerys to accompany him to Gilly's dinner party, before she left for Val's, but didn't know how to bring it up. He almost jumped up in joy when Val texted him saying she was bringing her.

Then his elation turned into worry. He had told his friends about Dany and they pretty much told him to cut his losses. But he wasn't able to. Gods, he didn't even last 3 days without her.

And he really wanted his friends to like Daenerys. Because he did, more than he probably should, even. Ygritte hadn't gotten on with his friends, calling them loud cunts and uncivilized- to their faces.

Jon knew he friends sometimes got a bit too much, especially when drunk, but they were great people. And they had been there for him in all their loudness through thick and thin.

And if he wanted things between himself and Daenerys to work, he needed his friends to like her and to approve.

But he was probably overreacting. He had seen Daenerys in her element, she was a charmer. She could work the room like no other.

"Jon, hey you ready?" Val asked after letting herself in.

"Almost," Jon grabbed his jacket and threw it on.

"Look at you, Mr. Fancy. And I told you the red tie looks better"

"Yeah, yeah. You were right about the tie. And you don't look half bad yourself Bane."

Val bowed and twirled. "Thank you, thank you. Now come, we're already late. Your girlfriend has already texted me 4 times."

"She's not my girlfriend, Val." Yet.

Val rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever let's go."

As they drove to Daenerys' place, Jon was deep in thought. Val noticed and sighed.

"Okay lover boy, what are you brooding about now?"

"I'm not brooding" Jon answered.

"They'll love her. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about-"

"I've known you your entire life, Jon. We've shared bathtubs together, I've seen you naked. I can read you like the back of my hand."

"What do bathtubs have anything to do with that?"

"Nothing, I just love embarrassing you. Oh, that reminds me. I need to tell Dany about your Winnie the Pooh phase. And your chubby phase in middle school! Remember? When your mom would call you her _Captain ChubbyCheeks_?"

Jon groaned, "Gods Val I swear if you dare, I'll tell everyone about the time you peed on Santa's lap."

"You traitor! You wouldn't! And I didn't pee on him, I just spilled some of my apple juice."

"Hmmm, right," Jon said sarcastically.

"And I was 8!"

The two finally arrived at Dany's and she was already outside. Wearing a large coat. It didn't look like the one she came wearing to his apartment but the thought caused him to blush. He remembered how hard it was not to take her right there and remind her who she really belonged to. And it wasn't that cunt Daario.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Jon here was busy fixing his hair. He's never met a girl he likes more than it, I swear." Val apologized. Then she saw she was talking to herself because Jon and Dany were lost in each other's eyes. "But that might change." She continued softly.

"You look amazing." Jon breathed as Dany took off her coat. And she truly did. She was wearing a dark red dress that hung to her like a second skin. He also noticed the dress was from his Bold Beauty Winter collection that had been coincidently inspired by her. Gods, she looked better in it than he imagined.

"And look, you guys are matching!" Val pointed out in fake shock.

Jon finally, and painfully, took his eyes off Daenerys and turned to his best friend. The red tie, of course. She had done this on purpose.

'You're welcome' she mouthed and smirked.

"And I was right Dany! That dress looks incredible on you! It's like it was made especially you," Val added making Jon's face flush and he roll his eyes.

When they got to Sam and Gilly's, their driving lot was full. 9 cars were parked there and when Jon saw a familiar matte black Jeep he swore out loud.

"What?" Val asked, "Oh," She said when she also saw the Jeep. "Sam didn't tell you they were coming?"

"No," Jon said harsher then he meant to. "No, he didn't." Much softer this time.

"Who?" Daenerys asked from the back seat.

"My parents," Jon grimaced and watched as Dany's mouth formed an 'o'.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see his parents, but with Daenerys there, he was afraid of what his mother might do or say. 

Sam, looking sharp in a black suit and a skinny tie came out the house and smiled when he saw Jon's car.

"We've been waiting on you guys!" He said.

The three came out the car and Sam kissed Val on the cheek.

"And glad you could join us Daenerys," He smiled repeating the action.

"Thank you for having me."

"Were you really waiting for us?" Val asked.

"Nah, just playing with you. Only the parents, Gilly's sisters, Robb and Talisa, Pyp, Missandei, Yara, and Grenn are here."

 _Grenn._ The name sounded familiar to Daenerys but she couldn't remember where from.

"And oh, there comes Tyene and Arianne," Sam said. Val squealed and ran to the girls. They embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years and walked back to the group.

"Oh, who's this?" Tyene asked smoothly, taking Daenerys' hand and placing a slow kiss on it.

"That's Daenerys. Dany this is Tyene and Arianne. And Tyene, she's not interested! And I thought you were going strong with Jeyne?" Val asked.

"I'm Dornish Val. Monogamy isn't in my nature. Speaking of, Jon, when are you finally going to embrace your Dornish side and join Jeyne and I in bed?" She pouted.

"Never," Jon smiled kissing her forehead like an older brother would to a younger sister. Tyene wasn't phased by this and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her. She's harmless," Arianne said to Daenerys. 

"I actually know you from somewhere," Tyene said, eyes narrowing as if trying to place Daenerys' face somewhere.

 _Please don't say Daario,_ Dany chanted in her head.

"You were at Sansa's party!"

Phew.

"Okay, people the party is inside," Sam said pushing Jon and Tyene forward. "If Craster starts talking about his days in the army, he'll never stop. And you know how much Ned and Arthur love to play along."

The group entered the house and more squeals broke out. Everyone was laughing and embracing each other.

"Everyone, this is Daenerys." Val finally introduced, causing Dany to blush. "And she's Jon and I's close friend."

Jon turned to his mother to read her expression and his heart fell.

Lyanna Dayne did not look happy. As his uncles and friends welcomed Dany, his mother stood firm in her place. And his father shot him an apologetic smile.

He walked to them and smiled, "Mom." He said taking her and kissing her cheek. "It's not what you think mom," He said softly.

Except it was lowkey exactly what she thought.

"You look nice. I like the tie." Was all Lyanna said.

"Jon my boy!" His uncle Ned shouted.

"Uncle Ned!"

"Haven't seen you in ages! Too busy making millions to visit your uncle I see." He laughed.

"It's been hectic but things are going to die down in the next couple of weeks." Jon smiled.

"Good!" His cousin Robb said, putting his arm around Jon's shoulder. "The annual Stark camping weekend is on the 17th. You're coming with-"

"I don't know-"

"You've missed it for the past 3 years, Jon! Even Sansa came last year. Granted she didn't stay for the entire weekend, but she still came!"

"I'll think about it," Jon said.

"Good, and bring your girlfriend with," Theon said joining the group. Lyanna flinched but no-one but her husband noticed. "She looks familiar? Who is she? An actress? Model? I have to admit Jon, after Ygritte and Janelle, I thought you only had eyes for boring saleswomen and bartenders. But she's nothing like them."

"She's just a friend. And she's a model."

"Model? Nice!" Theon said. "And your friend? Right" He winked.

Jon shook his head and went to greet the rest of the guests. When he looked for Dany, he saw she was listening to something Craster was saying very attentively but you could see she knew nothing about what he was talking about and she needed rescuing.

"Oh, Mr. Keep. Can I borrow Daenerys for a second? They're some people I'd like to introduce her to." He lied.

"Ahh, yes, yes, yes my boy. Find me before the night is over Miss Targaryen. I'll finish the story for you."

"Of course," Daenerys said politely. "Thank you," she said softly to Jon when they were a good distance from Craster.

"He's like that, sorry." Jon laughed. "But he seems to like you."

Everyone started to get seated and Jon led Daenerys to the table. It had no seating plan, so everyone sat where they wanted to. He pulled out a chair for her and returned the smile she gave him.

"Ah Jon, you can't hog Daenerys tonight. She needs to be acquainted with everyone, go sit next to your father and Robb. I'll sit next to _your friend_ here." His mother shooed him away.

What was she doing?

"I'm Lyanna, Jon's mother." He heard her say to Dany. He turned to find where his father was sitting and groaned when he saw it was literally on the other side of the table. He wouldn't be able to hear what his mother was saying to Dany.

"Jon, go sit," Lyanna said.

Jon walked over to the other side and sat next to his father.

"What is she doing?" He asked.

"Being a mother." His father answered and before he could speak again, Sam rose and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everybody. You're all here today because..." Jon couldn't pay attention to Sam's speech. His attention was on his mother and Daenerys.

Thought both women were currently facing Sam, he couldn't help to watch them. Then he heard laughter and joined in.

"... so everyone raise your glasses to Gilandrea 'Gilly' Keep!" 

Jon raised his glass and smiled at Gilly. Sam sat down and the first course was served. Soft music played in the background and the room broke into soft laughter and indistinctive chatter.

But Jon only had his eyes on Dany and his mother. He tried reading their lips but it was hard, both women spoke too fast and he couldn't make out anything they said. Both their faces were serious and his mother was using her hands to demonstrate something.

"Jon! Jon! Jo-"

"Yeah?" He turned to his cousin.

"Damn, Talisa told me you had it bad; but I didn't think it was _this_ bad." Robb laughed.

"It's not-" Jon stopped and sighed. There was no use. "Where's Sansa?" He changed the subject.

"Naath fashion week. She sent Gilly a huge gift basket though."

Jon nodded and again turned to his mother and Dany. Dany looked guilty about something and cast her head down.

What the hell was his mother saying to her?

"So, you think he's really going to do it?" Pyp asked next to Jon. Jon hadn't even noticed Pyp and his father had changed seats. Too busy trying to analyse his mother and Dany. He had seen them break into a few smiles in the last few minutes but it might have been his imagination feeding him what he wanted to see.

"Jon!"

"I'm listening Pyp,"

He wasn't.

"No, you weren't. You're staring at your mother and the woman I thought you were gonna end things with."

"I-"

"Anyway, I'm not there. And she seems really cool. Promised to bake me Tin Roof cookies," Pyp smiled.

"Hey I also want Tin Roof cookies, Talisa tried making them and I love her, I really do. But that was the worse thing I'd ever tasted." Robb said.

"You can ask her yourself, but you have to be quick. She's already promised to make Tormund a traditional sponge cake with custard, and she's teaching Tyene and Missandei how to make simple creme brulee."

"Maybe I should ask her to also teach Talisa and I a few tricks. Takeaways are getting boring you know." Robb said thoughtfully.

Jon didn't know what to think of all this. On one hand he was happy his friends seemed to like Daenerys, but on the other, he didn't want her bending over backwards to please them.

"So, as I was asking. Think Sam's going to finally pop the question?" Pyp asked.

Pop the question?

"What? What makes you think that?" Jon asked. Sam hadn't said anything to him.

"Oh come on, open your eyes, Jon. He invited her family, friends and all his friend's families. People who watched him and Gilly grow and helped them become the people they are today. And he looks nervous about something, he's definitely popping the question."

Jon looked at his friend and saw he did indeed look nervous about something. Was he really going to propose?

Well, he supposed it was about time. They had an adorable son together and they had been together since they knew what together meant. While everyone in their group got in and out of relationships, the two were always together. They had been through a lot together and Jon didn't know better people. They truly deserved happiness.

And as happy as he was for his friends he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Growing up, out of all his friends, Jon thought he would be the first to settle down and get married. But it seemed like everyone was ahead of him. Grenn and Pyp were happily married, Edd and his girlfriend were going strong for the 4th year, Yara and Missandei had gotten married last spring, Robb and Talisa were happily married, even Theon had a steady girlfriend. Now Sam and Gilly were about to get married.

And it was strange how all thoughts of marriage vanished when he was with Janelle and then Ygritte. He had dated them for 3 and 5 years respectively. Then, he just wanted to expand his empire and didn't think about once marriage or kids.

And now he was in a _not really a relationship_ relationship and a part of him wanted all those things with Daenerys. He knew it was way too soon, but he couldn't help himself. When he imagined his future he saw her in it.

Or maybe it was the wine talking or seeing his friends happy and in relationships was messing with him.

A loud laugh erupted breaking Jon out of his thoughts and he blinked hard when he saw where the laughter was coming from.

It was Daenerys.

She looked slightly embarrassed for her outbreak but she was still laughing softly. And his mother was laughing with.

What was going on? Was it the wine?

"I need some fresh air." He said to no-one in particular and walked out of the living room.

He opened the back door, walked to the porch and took a deep breath in before releasing it.

"It's a beautiful night out," Arianne said staring at the starry sky.

"It is," Jon affirmed.

"So, Daenerys huh?"

Jon groaned, "Ari-"

"No, I actually approve. Gods know she's a breath of fresh air from the last two women you dated." She snorted. "So she's not pregnant with Daario's baby or with Renly?"

"Are you asking as my friend or as the editor in chief of Gloss magazine?" Jon laughed.

"Hey! I resent that! And Gloss is not a tabloid! We're a respectable magazine. And I'm asking as a friend, you're obviously quite taken with her."

"We're friends."

"Friends like me and you, or friends like Tyene and Sansa, who have occasional sex? Or friends like Robb and Talisa freshman year in college when they had feelings for each other but were too chicken to do anything about it?"

Jon looked up at the night sky before turning to her, the answer written on his face.

"Oh," Arianne said.

They stood in silence for a while.

"Jon." Arianne started, as if unsure to continue or not. She chose to continue. "A few minutes ago, I got a tip from a very reliable source. Apparently, Doreah is releasing new music in the next week so she's on a promo run. She'll be on the cover of KL Weekly this week and from the snippets of her interview I received, she's going hard on Daenerys about that whole Daario thing. She even talks about that one hit wonder Drogo and Renly. It's not good, Jon."

"Drogo?"

"You know him?"

"The name sounds familiar but-" Drogo, where had he heard that name before.

"He had a hit a few years back, song called 'My sun and my stars.' About the Doreah thing, do you want me to do anything? I can publish a piece about Daenerys and-"

"No, no. It's fine. Thank you, Ari. I'll handle it."

"And Jon, be careful. This relationship isn't exactly ethical."

"You let Professor Dalt feel you up for an A in English, junior year." Jon laughed.

"He was only 4 years older than us and I was drunk, shut up!" She laughed with. "But if you're really happy, then fuck ethics. Anyway, we better head back in, I think Sam is about to pop the question."

"You also think he's doing it tonight?"

"Gilly might or might not have found the Tiffany box," Arianne said in one breath.

"What?" Jon chuckled. Classic Sam and Gilly.

"You know Sam, he's not very good at hiding things. And Gilly is a neat freak. The woman rearranges everything every week."

Jon shook his head and opened the door for Arianne. They walked to the dining room and saw everyone was in the adjoining sitting room, spread out in a circle and laughing at something Yara said. He searched for Dany and his eyes immediately caught hers, she was sandwiched between his uncle Ned's wife and his mother. She gave him a smile and he gave her a brighter one.

"Jon, Ari, come. Gilly is about to say her speech," Tyene said.

Jon sat next to one of Gilly's 7 sisters and Ari sat next to him.

"Erm, before Gilly stands. I, erm, have something to say." Sam said standing up.

Wow, he's really going to do it, Jon thought.

"Gilly, I've known you my entire life it seems. I can't think of a time where you weren't in my life and I honestly don't want to. And the thought of not having you by my side for the rest of my life scares me. You not only gave me the best years of my life but you also gave me the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for, our son. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve a woman as kind, loving and as patient as you are. You are my life, Gilandrea Keep. My first love and my best friend..."

Jon glanced at Gilly and saw the woman's eyes were glossy. Sam might have been nervous, but once he started, everything flowed. He looked at Gilly like she was the only person in the room, and the love in his eyes spoke more than his words.

His mother and Catelyn were smiling like the proud mothers they were. And Dany, the expression on her face was one Jon only saw after he drove her to her peak. It was a look of pure happiness and it looked beautiful on her. He wanted her to wear it everyday.

He was so captured by Daenerys he didn't even catch Gilly saying yes and Sam helping her with the ring.

After everyone congratulated the couple, they stayed for a few drinks and after midnight, the house slowly started to filter out.

"So I'll be seeing you in 2 weeks at the camp right?" Robb asked.

"Maybe,"

"You're coming, I'll tell Dany to drag you there if she has to,"

"Dany?

"Daenerys is kind of a mouthful, she said I can call her Dany. And yes, I told her about the camp, did half the work for you, cousin. Now you just have to ask her to come with."

"I thought it was a family only event?"

Robb snorted, "Bran and Rickon bring their little girlfriends every year. And I brought Talisa before we got married."

"You never asked me to bring Ygritte or Janelle before?"

"Jon, Ygritte called us a bunch of loud, uncivilized, uncouth cunts, in our faces. She said I had a 'raper' face and called my girlfriend a nosy bitch for trying to get to know her better. I know we're loud, uncouth cunts, but she could have had the decency to say it behind our backs right?" Robb joked. "And Janelle barely said two words to any of use. We tried including her in things but she still shied away. Dany seems different, and Talisa really likes her."

"I'll call you Robb," Jon said and hugged his cousin goodbye.

He then said goodbye to his uncles and Yara and Missandei. Then his parents walked to him.

"That really is a nice tie," Lyanna complimented again. "I love you, okay?" She pinched his cheeks and hugged him tightly. "My baby boy,"

His mother was always the affectionate type. And Jon was a 'Mommy's boy' through and through. So he didn't mind.

"The Unsullied versus Banner Brothers next Wednesday in the cup final. You're joining me," His father said.

"I get to watch you brood as your team losses? You're on old man,"

Jon wanted to ask his mother what she was saying to Daenerys but the older couple left before he could.

"I'll be seeing you at the MET Gala next weekend right?" Arianne asked.

"My mother is on the chair this year, doubt she'd allow me to miss it," Jon groaned.

Arianne rolled her eyes and hugged him goodbye. Tyene kissed his cheek, a bit too close to his mouth and smirked. "You'll give in eventually."

"Goodbye, Tyene." Jon smiled.

"Oh, Jon. Tyene and Arianne are going to drive me home. I need to make a quick stop somewhere first." Val said.

"It's fine, I can drop you there."

"Oh no, it's fine. Dany is probably tired, you should probably take her home."

Before Jon could say anything she pecked his cheek and ran out the door following Arianne and Tyene.

Dany was talking to Gilly and Sam and Jon decided to go over.

"Congratulations again," He smiled. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you, Jon," Gilly said. "And thank you two for coming."

"Thank you for having me," Daenerys smiled.

"Well we have to leave, we have a long drive ahead of us," Jon said. They said their goodbyes to everyone else and walked out of the house.

"That was really amazing," Dany said when they got into the car.

"Yeah, Sam and Gilly are great, I can't think of better people. You tired?" Jon asked when she yawned and blinked.

"A bit,"

"Sleep, I'll wake you when we get to your place."

"Can we rather go to yours, your bed is more comfortable." She said sleepily.

Jon laughed and smiled, "Okay, we'll go there."

He turned to her and saw she was already sleeping. Mouth in a pout and the sight made Jon smile.

When he got to Castle Black, he lifted Daenerys' tiny body up and took the elevator to his apartment. Halfway through the ride, Daenerys started to stir.

"Jon?"

"We're almost there, love." Jon smiled. He had called her that before, but it somehow felt different tonight, Daenerys noticed. And a lazy smile crossed her face.

"I'm okay, really. You can put me down,"

"You sure?" He liked having her in his arms.

Daenerys nodded and Jon gently put her down. They got to the 44th floor and after putting the pin in, the elevator was on the 45th-floor seconds later.

"I can't wait to take this dress and these shoes off." Daenerys cried as they walked into the apartment.

"You look beautiful,"

Daenerys snorted, "It's been a long night. My hair is a mess and my makeup is probably all over my face."

"You still look beautiful,"

There goes her heart again. He kept stealing it, piece by piece. But she wasn't complaining.

"Thank you, Jon," She smiled. "Maybe you can help me take off this dress."

"I'd love to," Jon said, placing a kiss on her shoulder. He slowly unzipped the dress making sure to run his fingers down her bare spine and he could see the goosebumps forming.

When her dress fell to the floor, Daenerys, now only in panties, turned to face Jon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him lower for a kiss.

"I really had a great time tonight. You have a special group of people around you."

"They loved you. And I hear half of them are expecting baked goods from you," Jon chuckled as he closed his bedroom door. He removed his jacket and tie, throwing them in a nearby chair.

"I couldn't say no,"

"Well you've never offered me any baked goods- and if you use that _a cunt is a cookie analogy_ , I'll scream,"

"I wasn't," Daenerys laughed. She was thinking it, but she wasn't going to say it. "Kiss me,"

And Jon happily obeyed. They fell back against his bed side by side. Her legs then entwined with his, and his feet dangled off the edge.

He placed a palm over her breast, and her gasp granted him the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, electrifying her nerves. Her clit throbbed and her every breath escaped as a whimper.

Gone was all the fatigue. All they wanted was each other.

Jon pulled away from their kiss with a growl. "You so damn perfect!" His mouth dropped to her neck, where he nibbled at the sensitive skin. By now he knew her body like he knew himself. He knew her soft spots, sensitive areas and he knew which places to kiss to get the most satisfying screams from her.

Daenerys was ready to jump out of her burning skin. She toed off her shoes and he hastily removed his shirt. His lips met hers again and Daenerys' heart was in her throat.

This. This right here was why she was put on this planet. To have Jon's mouth on hers as his hands all over her body.

Jon replaced his hand with his mouth, covered Daenerys' nipple with his mouth. His teeth scraped against the hardening nipple, and it took everything in Daenerys' power not to come apart right then.

He licked a path to her other breast as his hand traveled down her stomach. His touch felt so good!

She sucked in a gasp as his hand found the ache between her legs. Her breath hitched as he stroked her cunt, drawing patterns over her clit. Gods, fuck foreplay, she wanted him in her, now!

"Jon-"

"Patience, my love." He smirked. He slid a finger into her, remaining still for a moment before withdrawing it slowly, then repeating the motion.

"Ahhh, ahhh, Jon. Please!"

His tongue fucked her mouth with an intensity that, combined with his fingers, was taking no time in obliterating what remained of her self-control. He was rock hard but he wanted to make tonight about her, he wanted to worship her body. Every inch of it.

And he did. He took his time, kissing every curve, giving attention to all her sweet spots and he got to work on her sweet cunt like a starved man having a meal for the first time in weeks.

When she came, her body shook violently and Daenerys was certain she almost blacked out.

Is that what having a religious experience felt like? It had to be damn close.

Jon kissed her hard, and Daenerys could taste herself in his tongue. But before things got heated again, he stopped and pecked her swollen lips. He pecked them a few more times, with a smile on his handsome face, and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Dany."

Daenerys, who was already on top of him, rubbed herself on his hard length over his pants and groaned.

"But Jon-"

"We need sleep, I'll be fine" He assured. With her honey still lingering in his mouth, he knew he'll definitely have sweet dreams.

But Daenerys wasn't having it. She unzipped his pants, pulled down his boxers and heard him hiss when she grabbed his cock and rub her juices on it. She then slowly entered it into her cunt and moaned at the feeling. She adjusted her position so it could go all the way in, and when it was; she smiled.

She felt complete.

She kissed his chest and bit her lip as she felt him swell inside of her. She wanted to stay like that, feeling him inside her, completing her fully, for the rest of her life. But the rest of the night would also do.

"Goodnight, Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're falling hard, and I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> Lol this chapter basically included all my favorite Asoiaf charters 
> 
> And I've never ordered or had Chinese, I dont know what chicken dumplings and beans are,
> 
> Next chapter is dubbed, Old habits die hard. And you can imagine what's gonna happen there, lol

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Criticism? Let me know what you think?


End file.
